Harry Potter Likes Me, But I'm A Guy!
by Glaceo
Summary: Teenage romance was never this twisted. Aaron, a new student moves to Hogwarts. But as he meets new friends and gets entangled into a web of secrets, he realizes that the relationships at Hogwarts are not what they seem.. COMPLETED.
1. Intro

**Hey everyone. I didn't like the original intro, so I decided to edit and replace it with this one. Anyways, hope you like the story.**

**Intro**

Today was my first day at Hogwarts. My name is Aaron Evans. And I'm straight. You should know that. It might get confusing later.

I stood outside Dumbledore's office. I knocked at the door, and he asked me to come inside. I went in and saw his phoenix, doing something to it with his wand. It creeped me out, cause it looked painful, but I didn't say anything. As he looked at me, examined me, he moved away from the phoenix, and said, "Gryffindor. That is the house you shall be in.," he said, as he stepped closer towards me and gave me a wand. I had lost mine earlier, in a freak accident at my last school, which was the reason I was moving to Hogwarts.

As he guided me outside to the dorm room, he kept telling me out the rules and regulations of the school. All the periods, teachers and more. _Boring_, I thought. But he did say that school would be starting next week, so I had a week to get myself used to the school and make friends. As we reached the door, he said the password, and I ran in. I'm pretty much an extrovert, and so as soon as I went inside, I said _hi_ to the first 2 boys I saw close by. One of them was tall, thin, with reddish brown hair, and a little gawky face. The other one wore glasses, had black hair, and was equally tall. They both looked at me, and the black haired one quickly looked away.

"Hey, my name's Aaron. I'm new here, moved here from another school."

"Hi, I'm Ron, and this here's my friend Harry."

I shook hands with Ron, and was about to do the same with Harry, when he got up and left in a hurry. I looked at Ron, who gave me a _I-Dunno-What-Happened look_. We both talked for a while, and he told me about Harry and himself. He even told me about his two twin brothers, Fred and George, who were going to come to school in two days. As I started heading for the boys' dorm room to check it out, I crashed into a girl. She tripped and fell, and her books dropped to the floor. She had a little long and frizzy hair, and I apologized and helped her up. She looked at me and smiled, and I stared at her almond eyes, not saying anything.

But the silence was way too short and she soon started mumbling, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't, umm, mean to crash into you… I have to go." With that she ran away carrying her books. I went back to the main room, where I saw Ron eating some chocolate frogs, and I asked him, "Hey who's that girl who just went running outside?" He looked at her run by, and said, "Oh, she's a friend. Her name's Hermione."

**Well that's all. It's still quite short, so sorry about that.**


	2. The Kiss & The Closet

**Hey everyone, thanks Jess for the review.**

**Chapter 1...** **The Kiss and The Closet**

The next morning, I went out to the fields to take a walk, cause you know, I like taking long walks. Usually I take them alone, but I don't mind company. It was cold and breezy and as soon as I was out, the chilly air blew in my face. But it felt nice; there were many other kids out. They were in groups, around 20-30 of them. I started walking past the lake, and looked down at the water. Damn. _I should really stop doing that,_ I thought. I crashed into another girl. I tripped and so did she. I looked at her, as she looked at me. She had long golden hair, with purple flares near the end. She had violet eyes, which matched her hair. She had a pale, but beautiful face, and I couldn't stop staring at her. But she looked away, and I stopped staring. We both helped each other up, and I smirked at her. "Hi, my names Aaron, I'm new here. And you are?" She smiled, and said, "Nice to meet you Aaron." She walked past me, and I asked her, "Hey, I didn't get your name?" She looked at me and said, "I know."

I liked her mysteriousness. The way she carried herself, and her violet coloured eyes. The more that I thought about it, the more I found myself liking her. But I didn't know which house she was from, what her name was, _nothing_. How would I find her in the middle of 1000 students?

During the lunch period I went and sat on the Gryffindor table, next to Hermione. She smiled at me, and I did the same. She looked at my food and said, "You know, I could give you a tour of the school, Hogsmeade and all that... If you're free, and if you like… want to. Maybe sometime…" I looked at the food and said, "Yeah, sure why not." She smiled and continued eating. I asked her midway, "Hey do you know any girl in the school with blonde hair and purple flares?" She thought about it, and said, "Nope, I don't think so. Why? Did you see someone?" "Uhhh… no. Just wondering," I replied.

After lunch I went upto the dorm room and lay down, reading a novel. As I was, I could hear muzzled noises coming from the brooms closet. I put my novel down, and listened closely. It sounded like someone was kissing. _But in the broom closet!_ _Seriously, now im just imagining things_, I thought. But then again, I wouldn't mind checking who the 2 love birds were, now would I? I slowly walked towards the closet and the noises grew louder. I crept slowly, and then as I was about to open the door, Ron's head popped in the door and said, "Hey, wanna go to the forest?" The noises suddenly stopped. _Crap_. I was _this_ close to figuring it out. I didn't wanna tell Ron, cause, why would I? _Hehe_. So I said ok to Ron, and we both went out into the fields, headed for the forest.

As we approached the main doors to the forest, Ron told me about their friend Hagrid and about the forest and all its creatures, the ghosts, vampires, centaurs, spiders and so on. I didn't care; mythical creatures were something that I liked. As we were about to open the gates, I told him how I wasn't scared to go in alone. Then suddenly came a shout from Hagrid's hut, it was Hagrid, a fuzzy haired half-giant. "Ron, could ye come ere for a sec then. I need yer help with some dragon eggs! Who's yer friend there?" Ron smiled and waved, and I smiled at Hagrid. Ron said, "Hey Hagrid, this is my friend Aaron. He's new here. Yeah, I'll come and help you." "Why don't ye bring Aaron along too?" he asked. "Oh that's not necessary," Ron said. I looked at him, eyebrow raised, and he whispered, "I thought you weren't scared of going alone in the forest. Let's test that theory. You go in alone and explore, and I'll send out a flare towards the forest when I'm done with Hagrid. That way when you come out, I'll know you actually went into the _spooky_ forest!" He chuckled, and went off into Hagrid's hut.

I honestly _wasn't_ afraid to go in alone, and so I said ok to Ron's idea. I waved to Ron as I opened the gates and went in. The tall pines of the forbidden forest were misty and creepy. But I wasn't scared. I'm not the type to get easily scared. There's only one true thing I'm scared of, but you don't need to know about that.

As I walked in the forest, my feet crunching the fallen leaves, I heard the wind blow quickly, around me. Crunching sounds were coming from somewhere else. But from where? Where was the sound coming from? I looked around, and then suddenly, two hands covered my eyes. "Boo," said the voice. It was the same girl I was looking for. The girl I wanted to be with. I smiled and turned around and faced her. She looked at me, up at my eyes, and then slowly came closer. I put my arms around her waist, and kissed her. She returned the kiss, slowly, and her lips tasted spicy. They seemed to burn my tongue. But I couldn't pull away, I didn't want to. But then, the fantasy ended, she pulled away and turned around. She was walking away and she turned her head towards me and said, "My name's Chloe, by the way."

**Well thats all for now. Later, oh and please review..**


	3. Secrets secrets secrets

**Hey everyone, I've already written a few parts earlier so I can update them almost every second day. So thats good news for anyone reading this story. Thanks to Jess and ilovephram for the reviews. Theyre really appreciated. : )**

**Chapter 2... Secrets secrets secrets**

A blue coloured flare shot up into the sky. Ron was calling me back. Chloe had disappeared into the woods, _probably exploring_, I thought. She must have some guts; the damn forest was_ pretty_ creepy. I ran towards the gate, and the air blew through my hair. I reached the gate, and Ron said, "Well looks like you're pretty brave after all…" He tackled me to the ground and ran away, guffawing, leaving me in the middle of the ground, staring at the sky.

"Aaron, isn't it?" I got up from the ground, and looked at the person who said my name. "Yeah… umm you're Harry right, Ron's friend?" He rolled his eyes just a little and said, "Yeah, Ron's friend." He smiled at me and asked me how school was going. Wasn't he _real_ friendly? I told him that it was going fine and I said to him, "I've been umm… _seeing_ this girl around here, her name's Chloe, and she has blond hair with purple streaks. Seen her, have you?" He looked sad suddenly, and said, "No I haven't." With that he turned around and left, and by the way he did so, he seemed pissed off.

When I reached the main door of the school, I was stopped outside by Hermione, who said, "Fancy a little tour of the school then?" I looked at her, she looked excited. "Umm… it's a little late for that, maybe tomorrow?" She looked disappointed, but mumbled a low, "_Ok_." I headed to the great hall for dinner, and there I saw Dumbledore at the podium, all ready to make an announcement. "Dear children," he said, "As you may or may not have noticed, we have seen many new additions to our 5th year batch this year." He looked at me, and 2 other children, somewhere in the crowd. "Anyways, I would like to introduce you to another new addition to our school, already an expert at levitation, an amazing addition to the Ravenclaw house, her name, Elektra Stone."

With that he pointed towards the door, and there she came in, tall and thin, with black hair, and shining green eyes. I could see them from far away, and she smiled at Dumbledore and hugged him. She passed a quick glance at me, and then went and sat on the Ravenclaw table, where a group of 4th years started talking to her.

"Hey mate," I turned around and faced Ron; "I'd like to introduce you to my sis, Ginny, and my two brothers, Fred and George." After a series of introductions, I walked up to the dorm room. As I reached my bed, I saw a note on it. It said,

_'At the owlery, now. _

_Chloe…'_

I crumpled the note, and headed outside. The air was cold as I left the main gates, and started walking towards the owlery. As I was walking, I heard the wind blow behind me, and I turned around to see Elektra. "I know your secret," she said. I looked at the ground and said, "I don't know what you're talking about." I had only _one_ secret, the reason I had to leave my school and come here. "I don't only have the power of levitation you know, I'm a human lie detector," she smiled. Maybe she was just bluffing. "How do you know me?" I asked her, curiously. "I'm from Westchester Hill." _Westchester Hill,_ being the place where I came from. "Aaron, you don't need to hide your secret. But tell me, has it started?"

_She knew_.

"Has what started?" I tried to play it cool and tried to get her to stop asking me about my secret. "Its ok if you don't want to tell me Aaron. It's totally ok. You'll tell me when you're ready, I'm sure of it." I raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh really? How are you so sure I'll tell you out of all the people?" She turned around and started walking away, "At least I made you admit you have a secret."

Oh c_rap, smart bitch._

As I reached the owlery, and started walking up the stairs, I could hear voices coming from the inside tower. Since I didn't want to interrupt, I just waited outside. But then, the voices stopped, only to be exchanged by sounds of kissing. I knew there was a very good chance it was the same 2 people who I had heard the last time in the closet! I got closer, trying to get a peek. But then, the kissing stopped, and I could hear the voices again. "We can't tell anyone," said the first person. It was a dude. "I know, I just wish we didn't have to hide this," it was the second person.

_But wait! It was a guy too! Oh fuck!_

2 dudes, kissing, just a wall away from me, I listened. "I think I might have found someone for our group."

"Oh really? Who is it?"

I listened and listened, "It's that new kid, Aaron. But I've not been able to talk to him much. Each time I try, I end up shying away." The other guy spoke up, "But he's not like us. No one is. No one gets us. It'll just have to be you and me… _Forever_." The sounds of kissing continued. Now it just sounded sick.

_Oh hell no!_ They thought I was gay? But I made out with a girl in the damn forest on the 2nd frickin' day of school! I had to see who these two assholes were. As I was about to peek into the door, to see who it was, a sudden flash of light came towards me. I fainted. When I woke up, I was in my bed in the dorm room. _Damnit!_ I was _this_ close to figuring out who the 2 gays were! Someone had cast a spell to make me pass out.

_But who?_

**That's all for now. Please review..**


	4. Turn On's And Turn Off's

**Hey everyone. This isnt one of my better chapters, mostly cause the secrets continue. But still, they get sorted out later. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. Theyre appreciated.**

**Chapter 3... Turn On's and Turn Off's**

"It's not started yet," I said, as I looked down at Elektra, sitting at the Ravenclaw table. "Oh," she said. "Yeah," I said, as I sat down next to her. School still had 2 days to start. "So, do you think, _they're_ here too?" She asked me. I looked at the food, "They're usually everywhere. But I haven't seen any yet." She just looked at me, and I looked at her, and she said, "Don't worry, I'm here aren't I? And trust me, I wont tell anyone."

As I walked out of the main hall, I walked into Chloe. "Hey," she said, and smiled at me. I smiled back, and then out of nowhere, she literally jumped me, and kissed me. To be honest, it was a little forceful. And there it was again, the burning lips of hers. I pulled away this time, and I said, "Sorry, I can't. I'm just, not into it right now." She looked a little pissed but said, "I understand." She turned around and left. I walked to the dorm room and sat down near the fire. As I kept looking into the flames, Hermione came down and sat next to me. "Hi," she said. "Hey," I said, as I continued looking at the flames. "What's new these days?"

"Oh nothing," I was lying. She could tell, and so she put her hand on mine and said, "I'm here if you wanna talk." I just said "_Thanks,_" and walked to the bedroom, leaving her alone near the fire.

In bed that night, I kept thinking about what Elektra had said to me, about how she was there for me. So did Hermione. But I couldn't tell anyone but Elektra. Not even Chloe and especially not Hermione.

In the middle of the night, as I was sleeping, I felt something on my lips. I quickly woke, to see every other guy sleeping. But then again someone had kissed me in the middle of the night, but how did a girl get in the boys dorm at 4 am???

The next morning, as I was walking towards the owlery to send a letter to one of my friends, I was stopped near the stairs by Elektra. "Hey, how was your night?" "Oh, it was ok, I guess. But I think someone kissed me at 4 am in the night." She looked at me, eyebrow raised and said, "Oh sure. _Mr.Loverboy_." I glared at her, but she just laughed at me, and started walking up with me. "So seen anyone you like here then?" She looked at me, still smirking. "Umm… well there is someone," I replied. She got more interested, "Oooo," she said. "Love is in the air." I gave her another look, and then asked her, "So _do you_ like someone?" "Well," she said, "I've only been here 3 days. And there's this guy I think is cute. But you know, as usual, he's with someone else." I gave her a _I-feel-bad-for-you_ look.

"What's his name?"

"Umm… Cedric I think."

"Oh, that 7th year from Hufflepuff?"

"Yeah, that's him."

We talked for a while, and then I headed for my dorm, while she headed for hers. I guess I'd found a friend in Elektra.

As I was near the door way of the dorm, I heard 2 voices from inside the room. It was Hermione and Harry, I could tell. I sneaked in closer, and listened. "I can't keep hiding your secret Harry. 3 nights ago what happened at the owlery, I just, can't cover for you anymore. You know I like Aaron and attacking him like that." Harry then said, "I know you like him. But Cedric and I would have killed ourselves if someone found out about _'us'_."

_Oh my fuckin' god_, I thought. It was Cedric and Harry that night at the owlery! But how! I never thought he was, like bi and all! And Cedric had a bloody girlfriend! Hermione was the one who ambushed me! Too much went through my head as I stormed out of the dorm room, to the great hall. I luckily ran into Elektra, and told her everything. She took in every word I said, and left the great hall, looking distracted. The last thing she said to me before I left was, "I'm in the middle of something. Sorry Aaron."

The next morning as I was walking in the corridor, I was pulled into the Defence against the Dark arts room. As I looked at my assailant, I was shocked to see Harry. _Uh oh._ This was not going to go well. He pushed me against the wall and came closer. _Eww_, I thought. I pushed him back and said, "What the fuck Harry!" He looked at me, confused and said, "But I thought…"

Before he could finish I said, "Listen up. I'm not frickin' gay! I kissed a girl on the second damn day at school! I know about you _and _Cedric, _and_ about Hermione." He looked shocked that I knew so much, and he said, "But don't you… feel the way I feel?" _Oookay_, this dude was seriously twisted. "No I sure as hell don't. I'm not gay or bi Harry, get over it. Go find someone else for you're _oh so _precious trio of gay bitches. I'm outta here."

**Thanks for reading. Please review...**


	5. Sugar We're Going Down

**Hey everyone. I updated kinda soon, but oh well. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 4... Sugar We're Going Down**

"Ok, so you're telling me that the guy I like likes a guy and has a girlfriend. And that you're the _lover doll_ of both a guy and a girl?" Elektra looked confused and indifferent. She said, "That's messed up." I looked at her and said, "You think? So why did you leave in such a rush the other time?" She looked down, and said, "Well I think I saw Cedric. On the top of the clock tower. I go there, alone, sometimes. And he was there too. But he kinda… wasn't alone. He was with another guy. I kinda saw them… making out." I looked at her, "Please, please, please tell me you're lying."

"I'm lying," she said.

She continued, "So I was a little freaked out. And then when I came running down, you kinda told me that Cedric and Harry were making out too. And that just freaked me out more. Sorry."

"No, it's totally ok. So basically Cedric is two timing Harry too? Along with cheating on Cho, who I found out, is Harry's second love interest." Elektra sighed and said, "And people say teenage life isn't twisted."

As I got up from the lunch table, I gave Harry and Hermione, who were sitting close by, a mouthing of _'I-Hate-You'_. As I starting walking outside, I was stopped by Dumbledore's resounding voice. "Silence!!" he screamed. I turned around, a little shocked, and sat down at the back of the table. That dude _seriously_ needed some medication. But who frickin' listens to me these days?

"Dear students, since the arrival of many new students, I have found yet another delightful student to come and join us this year. Please give a warm welcome, to Miss Gabrielle Delacour!" She came out from the back, and even though I was sitting behind, I could see her shining blue eyes and whitish blonde hair. She bowed to the students and hugged Dumbledore, and then went and joined the Ravenclaw table. Claps came from their table, on receiving her as a part of their house. _Lucky bastards._ Dumbledore then said, "Well that is not all, dear students. We yet indeed have another entry to our school; please accompany me in giving a good reception to Miss Natalie Peachstone, and her brother Nautica Peachstone!" Two kids stepped inside from the back, Natalie, a tall girl which light brown hair, and her brother Nautica, with equally light brown wavy hair. "Natalie dear, why don't you go sit in that table at the corner, and Nautica there in the middle." He pointed them to the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. She came and sat next to Harry and started talking to him, while Nautica sat next to Cedric and they started talking too. _Eh, if only they knew_.

As I started leaving yet again, I met Chloe outside the great hall. She asked me, "What's been up lately Noah?" I was about to reply, when it hit me. Did she just call me Noah? Who the hell was Noah? Wait, was I being two-timed too? It would explain why Chloe was never around, or in the great hall during lunch. "Who the fuck is Noah, Chloe?" I was pissed. She suddenly realized her mistake and said, "Noah, I mean… Aaron. He's not anyone."

She did it just there, _again_! "You bitch. You've been cheating on me with some dude haven't you?" I was about to leave and started walking away, when she said, "It's not like you and me were dating or anything!"

Ok, this was it.

"Ok let me get this straight. First, on my second day of school, you make out with me in the forest, having no idea who the hell I am. Then, you find any possible opportunity to jump me, and then have the fucking nerve to tell me that we weren't dating or anything!! So we didn't go out on a typical date, but don't you think we took it a few steps further! I hate you Chloe, I _hate_ you." I turned around and walked away, leaving her standing alone outside the hall.

I went to the dorm room, and fell asleep, pissed. When I woke up, I saw Hermione sitting in the next bed. Drowsy but still a little alert, I asked her, "What happened Hermione? What're you doing in the boy's dorm?" She looked at me, then looked down and said, "Aaron. I have to tell you something."

Maybe she was gonna confess. _OR_ maybe Harry told her that I knew about her dirty little secrets, and she just did it because she was scared. _Either way._ I sat up in my bed, and she mumbled something like, "He looks so… when he's sleeping." I said, "Excuse me?" She looked down and said, "Aaron, I attacked you the other day outside the owlery. I didn't mean to. Especially because, I think I have feelings for you."

I looked outside the window and said, "Oh sure Hermione. I know you attacked me. But like me too? Oh this is _too_ kind. Ironical really." A tear rolled down her cheek, maybe I was a teensy bit rude. "Ok, listen. I'm sorry. But the whole Harry and Cedric thing, it's kinda freakin me out." She suddenly looked up, "You know about those two?"

_Oops,_ maybe she didn't know I knew. Well now she did anyways. But she brushed of the topic of those two and said, "I was just hoping that maybe if you forget that I kinda attacked you, we could…" I stopped her in the middle and said, "Hermione, I don't wanna sound rude or anything. But I just don't think I can get involved with you right now." She got up, weeping and left the dorm.

I got up too, and noticed it was getting rainy outside. Great, I loved the rain. And I'm not being sarcastic here. I went outside the dorm, and headed for the fields. As I was, I saw Natalie near the entrance to the Great hall. She suddenly went inside the brooms closet, which I thought was odd. I went close to the brooms closet, and opened the door quickly, and to my surprise, saw Natalie making out with Harry!!

**That's all for now. Please review..**


	6. Knocked Out

**Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. Oh, and this is a direct continuation from the previous chapter, so I hope that doesnt make any confusion..**

**Chapter 5... Knocked Out**

I looked at Harry and said, "You shut the fuck up!" and looked at Natalie and said, "He's frickin bi! You're making out with a bi boy-bitch here!" Harry's face reddened and Natalie looked shocked, yet puzzled. Harry took out his wand and aimed it right at me, "Rectusempura!" _Finally, some magic around here_. But the shot hit me square in the chest and I went flying backwards against the wall. I looked up, even though I couldn't get up, and saw Harry holding Natalie's hand and making a run for it. "Natalie, he's two timing his boyfriend even though he likes another girl! You're just a pawn in his selfish little life!" He came over to me and kicked me in the face, I passed out.

When I got up, I was in the medical room, and I saw that Gabrielle was sitting next to me in the nearby bed, waiting. When I saw her, she got up and came over to me and said, _"Ou! You are ooke? I saw you on ze floor! And I waz ai-yai-yaiee! I got you up 'ere soo queekly! I hope everytin iz fine??"_ She looked worried, and I mumbled, "Yeah, I'm great. Thanks for bringin' me here." She just smiled, and kissed me on the cheek and turned around and left. There was something about her, just something, that made we want her more.

As I closed my eyes, I must have fallen asleep, because the next time I opened my eyes, I saw a girl leaning in to kiss me! I pushed her away and saw it was Chloe!

"Chloe! What the hell? I was fucking sleeping here! You're the last person I want to talk to right now! Just go away Chloe! Just go away!" Chloe made puppy dog eyes and said, "Aaron please! I just want to be with you! No one else! Please, just please, take me back!" I screamed at her, "I thought _we_ weren't even dating Chloe! I thought it was ok if you two-timed me with _some_ asshole!" She turned around, crying and left the room, and just passed Elektra, who was on her way in.

As she did, Elektra looked confused and said, "Who were you talking to?" I sighed and said, "You don't wanna know." She shrugged and came and sat at the foot of my bed. She looked at me and said, "You know, for a gay guy, Harry sure knows how to kick some ass." I kicked her from the bed playfully and said, "_Very funny_." She smiled and said, "I know. I'm really, _really_ funny. I should get an award." I picked up my pillow and threw it at her, and she dodged it, and grabbed another one and hit me in the stomach with it. "Oww!" I said, "I still hurt, crazy!" She smiled and said, "_Whoops._ My mistake." She sat down again, and I asked her, "How did you know it was Harry?" She looked at the sky through the stained window and said, "Didn't I tell you I have precognition? I saw it in a dream." I laughed and sarcastically said, "Yeah sure, and I'm _actually_ gay." We both laughed and talked for a while, and I told her about the whole Natalie incident.

After she left, I sat in the bed, looking outside through the opposite window. _Will anyone else come and visit me today?_ I wondered. I had just had a little blow, and already 2 people had come and visit me. I was really, _really_ loved. I smiled thinking about it. As I pondered, I heard the sound of rain outside. I guess it started raining again. Then when I least expected it, Cedric walked into the room. I looked at him as he walked towards me, his cheeks all red. Either from embarrassment, or maybe he just had red cheeks. Anyway, he sat on the nearby bed and said, "I know you don't know me." I interrupted him in the middle and said, "Oh, I know you Cedric." He blushed even worse, _poor guy,_ any more red and he'd be a runner up at _the Miss Red Apple_ contest. "Well, Aaron, I just wanted to apologize on behalf of both me and… Harry."

I got up in my bed and said, "Cedric. You have a girlfriend. Isn't that enough lovin'?" He laughed nervously and said, "I don't know. I think it's just a phase." I looked at him, and said, "If it's just a damn phase then why are you two timing both Harry and Cho with the 3rd guy on the tower?" He stood up and backed away, "How did you know about Nautica?"

I looked at him, shocked and said, "Nautica? _Nautica!_ That dude just came to the school like a day ago! But you made out with some guy in the tower earlier than that too!" He looked down, still baking away, and said, "Aaron, I don't know what you're talking about." I looked at him and said, "You know, you're like a man-slut, for both gays and girls!" He just turned around and ran outside the door. Damn. Hogwarts sure had a wide variety of bisexuals. How come I never stumbled upon any lesbians?

Night was about to come, and as I was about to fall asleep, I had one last visitor. It was Harry. As he walked into the room, I saw lightning on the opposite window outside. He came at the foot of the bed and said, "I just want to say that… I'm sorry." I looked at him and said, "Harry, I'm not pissed at you at all. Well, maybe just a little. But I believe in honesty," I coughed fakely, and continued, "And I just don't think it's fair for that poor girl to be so used. It's just not right. She should know about you, the truth about you. _Infact why don't I go and tell everyone?_" He came closer, his eyes begging me, he said, "No please. Please don't tell anyone. Please don't. I'm sorry. I'll do anything, anything you want. Just don't tell anyone. Please don't tell anyone!" I looked at him, a smile widening on my face, "Well, there is one thing you can do."

"Elektra, come quick, he's about to start!" Elektra ran in quickly to the empty Charms room, and passed me the bowl of popcorn, as I went and put on the old record player. I looked at Harry, who was shirtless, and pantless, just in his boxers, and told him, "Time to dance, _gayboy_." The music started as he started prancing in front of us as the song, _'It's Raining Men' _continued in the background. As he did so, I couldn't control myself and fell to the floor laughing while Elektra just sat there smiling, throwing popcorn at Harry.

**That's all for now. Here's a little sneak peek from the next chapter, **

_"How could you do that to me? To all the other girls! How!!??" Cho reached for a vase from the nearby table and threw it at Cedric who dodged it, while urging Cho to stop. "Please Cho! I didn't mean to!" Cho couldn't hold back her tears and said, "I never want to see you again Cedric Diggory. I never." Cedric too shed a tear and said, "But Cho…" She interjected him in the middle and said, "Cedric! I never, ever want to." With that she grabbed another vase, threw it at Cedric, and said, "Get out of here, you son of a bitch." _

**Ok thats all now, please review.**


	7. The Ghost of Christmas Past

**Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews... And Merry Christmas!**

**Chapter 6... The Ghost Of Christmas Past**

_"How could you do that to me? To all the other girls! How!!??" Cho reached for a vase from the nearby table and threw it at Cedric who dodged it, while urging Cho to stop. "Please Cho! I didn't mean to!" Cho couldn't hold back her tears and said, "I never want to see you again Cedric Diggory. I never." Cedric too shed a tear and said, "But Cho…" She interjected him in the middle and said, "Cedric! I never, ever want to." With that she grabbed another vase, threw it at Cedric, and said, "Get out of here, you son of a bitch." _

I shot up in my bed, sweat trickling down my face. What had just happened? Was it all just a dream? It seemed so real, the both of them. But it had to be a dream, couldn't have it?

_Cho didn't know about Cedric. Well not yet, anyway._

I looked at the clock, _3:47 am_. I got up from my bed, to cool off for a while. I wore my slippers and headed outside, since what better excuse would there ever be to go outside at 4 _'o' _clock in the morning? As I stepped out, cold gushes of air blew into my face. I was a little relieved to be out in the cold field because the dream had left me a little hazy. Today was the 24th of December, one day to Christmas. Here's hoping nothing screwy happened to me tomorrow.

Sitting on the bench wet with dew, I looked up at the stars. I couldn't see many; there was a little fog out. And then when I least expected it, I heard a _'hey'_. I looked to my right, it was Hermione. I wasn't exactly in an _I-care-you-like-me_ mood, so I didn't say anything, and just mumbled a _'hi'_. She sat down next to me, not coming too close, I was glad. "Not getting' any sleep?" She asked. I looked at her and said, "Oh no, actually you're just dreaming about me again." She laughed a little, a nervous laugh and said, "You know Aaron, I don't get you sometimes." I looked at her and said, "I don't get me sometimes too."

The next morning, I woke up late at 12, which was ok since I slept at 6 am. I was talking to Hermione till around 5:45 last night, and I guess, she wasn't as psycho as I had thought. _But that doesn't mean I like her_, I kept telling myself. She apologized again last night, and had told me more about Harry and Ron, what they were really like. I told her about Elektra, and it kinda slipped out about Chloe too. She didn't seem upset, just a little… quiet after I told her about the make out session we both had had in the forest. Well at least I didn't lie to her. _Right?_

As I walked to the breakfast table, the dream kept replaying itself in my head. Again and again, and again. All the people around me became blurry, and while I was confused in thoughts, Elektra came and sat next to me. "Hey, Haley Joel," she said. At first I didn't get it, then when I did, I said, "Very funny, miss _I-like-the-gay-man-slut_." She nudged me and said, "So how was your day yesterday?" I looked at her and said, "Oh nothing new. Same old, same old." She looked at me; she could tell I was lying. "Oh really?" I looked at the food, avoiding her gaze and said, "Yeah really." She kept staring at me and then I said, "Fine Sherlock. I dreamt that Cho found out about Cedric and threw vases at him and had a 4 am bench talk with… Hermione." She just smiled and said, "Busy man."

What happened next was something I could never have dreamt about. As I was heading to the dorm room, to read a little, or just sleep, a breezy flow of wind blew past my back, blowing out the torch on the wall. I just tingled a little, and looked back, there was no one in the hallway. I shrugged and continued walking, when all of a sudden, I heard a voice calling to me, _"Aaron,"_ it said. It slowly repeated my name 2 times more, and I realized it was the voice of a girl, about my age. But where was it coming from? I looked around. No one was around. And there it was again, _"Aaron."_ It seemed to be coming from the Defence against the Dark arts room, and so I followed the sound, slowly inside the empty classroom. As I did, it stopped and I waited. I turned around and froze. There in front of me was a girl, only she was transparent. _A spirit_. She wore a white gown; it was transparent, as was she.

_"You ran away,"_ she said.

I backed away in fear. No. This can't be happening. She came closer to me, _"Aaron. Save me from this."_ She said, in her ghostly voice. Then she lunged at me. She went right through me, and left me sitting in the middle of the empty room, head buried in my hands.

As I sat there, thinking about what just happened; I heard footsteps coming from the hall. I stood up, and hid behind the door. I didn't wanna be caught, in this freaked out state. As I heard the footsteps come closer, I heard someone call out, "Cho!" It was a girl's voice. The footsteps stopped and then I heard Cho say, "Oh hey. How've you been?" The girl said, "Oh forget me. I need to tell you something. Serious talk." Cho didn't say anything, while the girl continued, "You won't believe what I heard about Cedric…"

**Well thats all for now. Please review...**


	8. Cold Lips & A Burning Soul

**Hey everyone, this is one of those parts which was supposed to come out during Christmas, but I got a teensy bit busy. Anyways, here it is. And thanks to everyone for the reviews. **

**Chapter 7... Cold Lips and a Burning Soul**

"She left me Harry. She left me," cried Cedric as he fell into Harry's arms. I sneaked a closer view with my teensy binoculars. Ok, so maybe I was spying on them. Maybe. But school was boring these days! What is a guy to do? "What will I do without her Harry?!! What?" Cedric continued as he sniffed and Harry consoled him. Oh jeez, these two were more dramatic than _'Days of Our Lives'_. As they both continued on outside in a lone corner of the field, I finally decided to stop listening. Too much gay talk was making me nauseous.

As I walked away, I noticed there were barely 10 people out in the whole field. Looks like people didn't like the cold weather, that or most were home celebrating Christmas. I didn't want to go, with my divorced parents and their constant bickering… Hogwarts was better any day. As I decided to head inside, I opened the main door, and was knocked out from the back by someone.

When I woke up, I felt so cold. But then I opened my eyes, and they meet with those of Chloe! She was literally on me, her burning lips now on mine, but yet, I was so cold. I pushed her away from me, and got up. I backed away and said, "Chloe! What the fuck is wrong with you!" She didn't say anything; she just gave me one of her sluttiest looks. I wasn't getting turned on. "Chloe, I don't want you. Just… go away." She came closer to me, right in front of me, and whispered in my ear, "Aaron, but you are the only one who can see me for who I am, feel me, be with me…" I pushed her away, this bitch was twisted. I decided to leave, and walked outside the dorm.

I had just pushed away a girl who wanted me to _feel_ her. I should be given a medal.

As I walked to the Great hall, the hallways were pretty much empty. _Even though everyone I know seems to be staying in_, I thought. As I was walking, the torch besides me went out again. It couldn't be happening again. I escaped it. I escaped it.

But there she was, right in front of me. _"I can never go home…"_ She said, as she lunged forward at me again. As she passed through me, a shiver ran down my spine. I looked back, she was still there. "What do you want!" I said, frustrated.

_"Help."_

But how was I supposed to! With that she was gone again… My worst fear, why I had left my other school, it was all back here. The spirits, they were talking to me again.

Confused and a little distraught, I continued onto the Great Hall. As I reached there and sat down, Hermione sat beside me and said, "What's wrong? You look pale today." I mumbled, "Oh nothing." She knew something was up. But she didn't press me. "_So_," she said, "I was wondering… if you'd like to…"

Stammering girls, is there anything funnier?

I decided to do it before she did, "You know, I was actually wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime. Umm… I was thinking, tonight at the Christmas ball?" She smiled and said, "Oh my god, I forgot about that." I smiled and said, "Of course you did."

As lunch got over, I decided to walk back to the dorm, sit and read something. It was freezing, otherwise I wouldn't have minded going for a stroll in the woods. As I was going, I ran into that new kid, what's his name, _the gay one_, oh yeah, Nautica. "Hey," he said. I rolled my eyes, how did people know me without… _knowing me_? "Hi," I mumbled. "You're Aaron right?" I just made a slight nod, trying to look distracted. Talking to him wasn't the highlight of my life, if you know what I mean. "Aaron, I was wondering if you'd umm… like to go to the Christmas ball tonight?"

Ok, wait the fuck up, you have got to be kidding me. Do I really have to turn down every gay dude in this school?

"You know Nautica, why don't you go with your man slut, Cedric? I'm sure when he's free from_ his_ lover boy Harry; he'd love to take you roughly in the barn." I walked away, leaving him confused, and quite frankly, pissed. "Oh and by the way, incase you couldn't tell, I'm not bi."

As I walked away, just before I reached the dorm, I saw Gabrielle sitting down on the ledge, near some tainted windows, looking outside at the thin frost. "Hey," I said to her. "Oh, 'ello." She said, trying her best to sound English. "You're Gabrielle right?" I asked her, which seemed like a stupid question. "Oh yez. I am. End you ere Aaron." I flashed a smile and said, "Yup." She smiled and said, "You have beautiful eyes Aeron." "Uhh, thanks," I said. I sat down next to her on the ledge, the tainted glass reflecting on me, and said, "So how do you like school?" She smiled, _oh what a smile,_ and said, "Well it iz good. There ere many nize boys ere Aaron." I didn't say anything, just grinned a little. "There iz thes one boy Aeron, hiz name, I think, is Nau—" I interjected and said, "Nautica, right?" She smiled at me, and nodded.

I just thought, _God, you confuse me sometimes._

**That's all for now. I'm gonna update soon though. Please review..**


	9. Who kissed who?

**Hey everyone. Here's another update **

**Chapter 8... Who kissed who?**

"So how do I look?" Asked a smiling Hermione. I grinned and said, "Umm… Well," I laughed as she nudged me flirtingly. She grabbed my hand and we made our way to the great hall, where the Christmas Ball was to be held. As we walked down the stairs, she looked at me and then looked back in front, smiling all the way. I was smiling too, smiling at the thought of what became of the 3 Musketeers; Cedric, Harry and the new _lover doll_ Nautica.

As we walked through the main door inside, I looked up at the enchanted ceiling. Snow seemed to be seeping inside, and it was cut off a little above the food. _Thankfully_, I thought. Pleasant music was on; guys and girls slow dancing, the few teachers who had stayed back were dancing too, except for Snape who was sitting in the corner, leering at some 3rd years. _Poor Snape._ Sometimes I feel sad for that man.

Before I could say _hi _to anyone, Hermione pulled me into the centre of the dance floor. She put her hand on my shoulders and said, "Oh isn't this lovely?" I put on a fake smile and said, "You know, dancing really isn't my thing." But she just chuckled and said, "Oh nonsense."

_Fine, don't blame me if I step on you._

As we both swayed to the light music, she put her head on my chest and said, "You know Aaron, this is just how I had imagined it." Yeah, this wasn't as bad as I'd expected either. But I didn't say anything, just swayed with the music. As the slow song ended, a quick one started, and since quick dancing _REALLY_ wasn't my thing, I said, "Why don't I get some drinks?" She nodded, clearly wanting me to stay and said, "Ok… But come back quick." But I didn't wanna get drinks, I needed some air. Slow dancing had made me dizzy. I know it sounds weird, but you know.

As I crept out of the great hall, I headed for the main door and went outside. The cold air blew in my face, and I loved it. I just stood there, as the air cooled me. And that's when I heard the sounds. Kissing sounds. _Can't one day go by when something weird or sexual doesn't happen here_, I thought. But as usual, I just had to see who was making the sounds. As I tip toed towards the bushes to hide, I saw the back of a girl and a guy making out on a bench. Making out wasn't even giving it justice; they were literally engulfing each other. Whatever happened to just a plain peck on the lips?

I waited for a minute, and then the boy pulled away. He smiled, and I saw the look of satisfaction on his face. He disgusted me. Maybe because the boy was Nautica. But who was the poor girl he'd been making out with? I just had to know. They both stood up, the girl's back still to me. As the boy smiled at her, they both held hands, and then she turned. And my whole world went upside down. It was Elektra.

I almost lost it. But I didn't say or do anything. I wouldn't mind letting Elektra get whacked around by fate a little. I just smiled and crept back, towards the door. Knowing my life wasn't the only one which was screwed up made me feel _so _much better. As I was going near the door, I saw two figures in the distance standing in front of it. They both were holding hands, and they both looked pretty big too. Yeah, you guessed it, Harry and Cedric. As they both came closer in a loveful embrace, they locked lips. But as they did, I shouted over the distance, "Get a room bitches!" Their perfect moment ruined, Harry pulled Cedric inside. After my comment, I heard laughing coming from behind me. I turned, and there Gabby was, all smiles.

"Well," I said, "What are you doing out here?" She smiled and said, "Jues geten some frez er." I smiled too, and then out of nowhere, she came upto me and kissed me on my cheek. It was a very quaint kiss, unlike the kiss between those 2 whales, Nautica and Elektra. I smiled at her, and she came closer to me and said, "Aeron, I think you ere e very funny boy." I grinned as she pulled away and then caught my hand. But as she did, the thought came into my head, _you forgot about_ _Hermione jackass_. Oh crap.

I had to pull away my hand, and came up with a lame excuse. "I cant right now Gabrielle, I have to go." Kinda like _no excuse_. She looked at me, a little disbelief in her eyes and said nothing. I just turned around and walked towards the main door.

_Damn you cupid, you're a screwed up asshole_.

**Well thats all. Oh, and please review...**


	10. Catfights & Complications

**Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. **

**Chapter 9... Catfights and Complications**

As I walked back inside, I saw Hermione sitting in the corner, looking depressed. I walked over to her, and she looked at me. "What happened?" She quickly said, "Oh nothing. I thought you left…"

_Girls,_ I thought to myself. Always jumping to conclusions.

I just gave her my hand and she caught it, and got up. "Why would I leave?" She just looked down and said, "I don't know why…" A slow song started in the background, and I asked her, "Wanna dance?" She smiled and said, "I thought dancing wasn't your thing." I smiled and said, "Well, neither are bi people. But I'm still living in the same room as one right?" She laughed, and we started dancing.

As the song went by, a fast one took its place. Even though I could barely dance, I tried not to completely embarrass myself. But then, the door to the hall opened, and Gabby walked in, looking distracted and frustrated.

_Uh oh._

To make things worse, Hermione now caught my hand, and tried to make me sway to the music. As Gabby came closer, I tried removing my hand from Hermione's, but she didn't care, she kept holding it.

"Aeron! What iz theez!" She said, as she came upto me, and without a thought, smacked me hard in the face. Hermione looked at her, and said, "Well excuse me miss French Tart! How dare you hit him?" Gabby glared at Hermione and said, "You kip out of theez, Aeron just…" But before she could finish, Hermione interjected and said, "Excuse me? Did you just tell me what to do?" And with a blink of an eyelash, Hermione slapped Gabby tightly on the face.

"Oh you bitch," said Gabby. For a second it was silent in the hall.

But_ just_ for a second.

Gabby jumped Hermione and took her down to the floor. She sat on her and threw her hands on her head, pulling her hair as Hermione yelped and screeched. But Hermione kicked her off, and got up quickly as she ran Gabby right into the food's table.

Too overwhelmed and stupefied to do anything, I overheard someone say, "Should we stop them?" But the other dude just hissed at him and said, "Are you crazy? Let's throw food at them!!"

I just rolled my eyes.

As Hermione dropped Gabby over the table, the pumpkin juice bowl crashed to the floor. The sudden noise stunned them both, but then they continued slapping and cursing each other. But they were soon stopped by Harry who came in the middle and pulled them apart.

"Lucky bastard!" Screamed one boy, while a few others cursed him for stopping the fight.

As I ran over to Hermione, she looked at me and said, "My god, what a preposterous bitch, isn't she?" I just smiled fakely and said, "Well, I never thought you had it in you Hermione." She just laughed and said, "We all have our weak moments." I thought to myself, weak moments? More like crazy Hulk moments…

As I was walking her up the stairs, she looked at me and said, "Don't mind me asking, what was she talking about?"

Should I lie?

"She kissed me outside in the field two minutes before I came back." I didn't lie. I didn't want to lie. Whatever may be the consequences. Hermione stopped. She turned and looked at me; maybe she liked me for my honesty. But she just looked away in disbelief and out of nowhere, slapped me on the face. "I thought you were different Aaron," she said as she walked up the stairs.

I did say _maybe _she would like me for my honesty.

As I started walking back up slowly, I heard my name being called from behind. I turned around, it was Elektra. I smiled at her and said, "Well well, I see you're having your share of fun here at Hogwarts." She giggled and said, "Oh how did you know?" I laughed and said, "You do know, he's like…" She interjected and said, "Gay. I know. It's kinda like my thing now… First Cedric and now what's his name…"

Elektra grinned and said, "You're one to talk. I heard about what happened tonight."

I looked away and said, "From whom?" She looked down the stairs and said, "Word spreads. So I see you're one to kiss and tell." I looked at her, raising an eyebrow and she said, "I saw you tell Hermione right now. So Gabby… Not bad Aaron, not bad at all." I just looked her in the eyes and nodded… "You should know she likes the gay guy you were making out with." She looked confused, "But I thought she liked you?" I sighed and said, "Looks like Harry Potter isn't the only one who has a twisted romance."

**That's all for now. Please review...**


	11. Hopeless In Hogwarts

**Hey everyone. Thanks to Jess and Invisible Lilac Nights for the reviews. **

**Chapter 10... Hopeless In Hogwarts**

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, when will you ever learn?" I said, as I looked at a note from Chloe on my bed when I reached back from the ball.

_'I really want to talk to you._

_Meet me at outside Hagrid's Hut._

_Chloe.'_

Did she really think I was going to go and meet her? What am I a sardine or something? As I sat down on the bed, with the note in my hand, I saw Harry walk into the door. I rolled my eyes, and he mumbled something as he too sat down on his bed. "Why do you hate me Aaron?" He asked, out of nowhere. "Oh I don't hate you Harry. Not at all. I'm just not in love with you." He smiled and said, "So you really don't care that me and Cedric…" I stopped him right there, "Wait a sec, don't give me _any_ details Harry. I really, really don't want any details at all." He laughed and said, "You know Aaron, you still have a chance?"

I looked away, trying my hardest not to burst out laughing. "Oh really Harry? A chance with you, and Cedric, and Nautica, and Cho? A love pentagon? I so don't want you to take this the wrong way, but as the days go by, I don't go gay. Unlike some people I know…"

Harry got up, and came over to the foot my bed. "Why Aaron?" I just smiled and said, "What's that supposed to mean?" He just snorted and said, "I could kill you right now." I smiled and said, "Why don't you. I'll be sure to come back and haunt your ass till the day you and Cedric get married." He turned around, and stormed outside the room.

I looked back at the note, what was the worse that could happen if I went. _Right?_

As I started walking down the stairs, I walked out into the field, and I could see that the Christmas Ball was still in action, only now there were a few less people. As I stepped out into the cold, I looked up at the sky, and saw a few stars twinkling.

"Excuse me, aren't you the boy who opened the closet door on me and Harry the other day?" I smiled and said, "Oh you have no idea how many closets' I've ended up opening. But I remember you, you're Natalie. What are you doing here alone in the gardens, in the middle of the night?" She just looked down, kicking a stone and said, "Needed time to think." I looked at the dark sky and said, "Think about what?" She sighed and said, "Nothing." She started walking towards a bench, and I started walking with her.

"You know, like when you come to a new school, and nobody's your friend? It sucks a lot," she said, sitting on a cold bench. She shivered a little and I sat down next to her, and took out my jacket and put it on her. She smiled and said, "Thanks."

I really didn't know how it was to have no friends; I had so many people to talk to. "Yeah, I know how that is," I lied. She looked at me, and said, "You know, your eyes look grey when they're under the moonlight." I looked down at the ground and said, "Umm… thanks." She came a little closer to me, trying to keep away the cold air.

"Maybe we should go inside," I suggested. She looked up at the full moon, looked at me and said, "No let's sit here." And with that she turned towards me. And came closer to me.

It just seemed right. I leaned closer to her, and our lips met. But then, out of nowhere, came I sound I least wanted to hear.

_"Help me."_

**That's all for now. Please review. Later... **


	12. Two Face

**Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews. I really love them.**

**Chapter 11.. Two Face**

I pulled back on hearing the sound, and saw her confused expression. "What is it?" She asked, puzzled. "I have to go," I said, as the _'Help Me's_ started echoing around me. I got up from the bench, and turned around, but she caught my hand and said, "Ok, I dunno what's wrong, but if you don't think I'm a total fool, would you come with me tomorrow to Hogsmeade for Christmas? We could shop at the candy stores and have fun and… Oh I'm so stupid; you probably think I'm crazy…" I laughed and said, "You have _no idea_ what crazy is. But I'd love to go tomorrow. I gotta go now." As I started walking towards the door, I remembered Chloe, and how she had wanted to meet me outside Hagrid's hut. As I turned back from the main door, towards the hut, the sounds of _'help me'_ kept ringing in my head.

But then, the sounds suddenly stopped. I looked around, trying to find the reason why they had stopped. And then I noticed Chloe standing by the hut's door. She came closer to me, right next to me, and whispered in my ear, _"Help Me."_

I quickly backed away. No, this couldn't be, the sounds for help, they weren't, couldn't be coming from Chloe, could they? "Aaron, I know you never knew this about me, but now I need help. Help me Aaron, save me from this hell I've been put through for so many years, longing for that one last kiss from the boy in whose arms I died..."

I shot up in bed and looked out the window, it was night. I checked the calendar; it was Christmas Eve, the night of the Christmas ball. I got up from my bed, and saw a note which I hadn't noticed earlier. Uh oh, was it the same note Chloe had given me? I slowly picked it up and it read,

_'Ok, maybe I overreacted._

_I'm sorry._

_Can you meet me in the common room in an hour?_

_Hermione.'_

The whole Christmas ball had taken place; I had just fallen asleep after coming back to the common room. But I hadn't really kissed with Natalie then, it was just a dream… As I walked down to the common room, I saw Hermione sitting there near the fireplace with another girl who I didn't recognize. As she saw me come down, she got up and said, "Oh I'm glad you came Aaron. But you're a little late, how come?"

"Umm… I kinda didn't see your note. Sorry about that, who's your friend?" I asked. Hermione smiled and said, "This is my cousin sister Haley, she just moved here from Washington." Haley, a little short, thin, with brown hair, and hazel coloured eyes, smiled at me, and came up and hugged me. Even though I was a little surprised, I hugged her back.

"So you're the infamous Aaron?" She asked with a grin on her face, and I blushed. "Yeah, what shit have to told her about me Hermione?" Hermione just pushed me back with her arm playfully and said, "Oh nothing more than what you've done… Well anyways, it's late, and I think its time we both packed up for the night. What do you think Haley?" Haley just nodded and said, "Yeah sure. I'll be with you in a minute." As Hermione walked up the stairs, Haley looked at me, sat down near the fireplace and said, "So Aaron, what are you doing for Christmas?" I sat down with her, and said, "Nothing as yet, what about you?"

She smirked and said, "Since you won't be doing anything, I guess it'll be ok for you to take me and show me around." She got up, and started walking up the stairs. I looked at her walking up, and she looked back and said, "And since I'm new here, I think a welcome gift or something is in order, don't you think? I like pendants, by the way." As she walked up, I raised an eyebrow, wondering, _was she for real?_ I just looked towards the fireplace and sighed. But I wasn't feeling sleepy, so I thought it'd be fun if I had a little walk._ Just_ to make sure I wouldn't run into Natalie.

**Well thats all. Please review...**


	13. The Shake Up

**Hey everyone. Here's a new chapter...**

**Chapter 12... A Blonde And Her Bombshell**

As I started walking out towards the field, I walked right into Cedric in the hall, who smiled and said, "Oh look who it is." I smiled back, sarcastically, and said, "Oh, weren't you and Harry… umm doing something? That wasn't too long…" He just laughed, and said, "I don't know why you're such an asshole to us Aaron. I guess it's just the way you are…" I stopped him and said, "I'm not _really_ an asshole, I'm just like that to guys who like me… It kinda confuses me when I think about it really…"

"Well," said Cedric, "I hope you figure yourself out soon. Cause things might get too sticky later." I sighed and said, "Oh really? How's that?" He just grinned and said, "I just have a feeling." I rolled my eyes and started walking away, just before he caught my hand and said, "You're the only one who has yet to fall. You really think you can resist?" I smiled and said, "Cedric, I think I might be in love with Cho." He left my hand in shock, and I started walking away. I love messing with these guys.

As I started walking towards the field, I looked towards the great hall; the ball was finally dying down. I opened the door and walked out, only to see Elektra sitting at a bench alone. "Hey, what are you doing here? Didn't you go up a little while ago?" I asked. She patted the bench she was sitting on as an indication she wanted me to sit down. As I went and sat down, she said, "I was just waiting…" I looked at her and asked, "Waiting for who?" She smiled and said, "My sister, she's coming today."

What the hell? Elektra had a sister too? What is it today, _bring- your- sister- to- school- day? _

"Oh, you have a sister?"

"Yeah, she kinda… ran away from home, and she knows about the whole magic scene here, and so, I asked her if she wanted to come…"

"So basically, Dumbledore is letting in runaways now?" I asked, jokingly. Elektra nudged me and said, "Oh shut up. He understands her reasons, and I convinced him, so… She's coming tonight. Like right now. The carriage, can you see it out there in the sky?" She pointed to the sky, and I saw a tiny white dot in the black sky. "Umm, only a little," I said. "Well, why did _you_ come here tonight Aaron?"

I wasn't gonna tell her the whole _dream Chloe being dead theory_, so I said, "Oh just wanted to get some air. I met Hermione's sister Haley tonight, she seems umm… nice?" Elektra laughed and said, "A bitch in the family, eh?" I just smirked and nodded.

As Elektra looked back up in the sky, I saw that the carriage had come much closer and saw it descend near Elektra and me. Elektra ran up to the carriage and I started walking after her. The carriage door opened and Elektra's sister stepped out. Her golden brown hair, her thin body, and her pink glossy lipstick- _a stereotype blonde bombshell. _But she was Elektra's sister!

"Taylor! How are you?" Said Elektra as she hugged Taylor who said, "Great sis, who's the dude?" Elektra smiled and said, "This is Aaron. The one I…" She was interrupted by Taylor who said, "Oh yeah, the gay magnet. You know dude, it would be so much easier, if you just went gay and Elektra could have a life…" I raised an eyebrow and looked at Elektra who gave Taylor the death glare. But I said nothing, and put my hand forward. Seeing my hand she said, "What? A handshake? _No kiss?_ Damn, maybe you are gay…" And with that, she came closer to me, and kissed me on the cheek, and whispered, "Life is about to get twisted, magic boy."

As she backed away, and put on a smile to Elektra, I said, "Umm… I'm gonna head back now, nice to meet you… Taylor." She grinned and said, "I know, it really is nice to meet me, isn't it?"

As I reached the dorm, I fell on my bed, tired as ever. And before I knew it, I was already asleep. But my early morning sleep was disturbed by shouting coming from hell knows where.

"Get up! It's fucking Christmas morning! How much can one guy sleep! Get up Aaron!" As I put my pillow over my head to cover the screaming, I was kicked in the stomach by whoever was screaming and fell down the bed with a hard _thud_. "Oww…." I trailed, as I tried to get up and looked at who had just kicked me. "Finally, now get dressed and meet me outside in 20 minutes, unless you dress like a girl that is, in which case you can have just 10."

I yawned and said, "Haley, please go away." She just sighed and said, "Fine, but Hermione's waiting for you downstairs." Confused, I asked her, "Hermione? Why?" She just turned around and said, "Cause I told her last night that you wanted to take her Christmas shopping… That's why."

**Well thats all. Please review...**


	14. Wake Me Up When Christmas Ends

**Hey everyone. Here's another chapter:**

**Chapter 13... Wake Me Up When Christmas Ends**

"Oh look at that! Isn't it just so adorable? Let's go inside! I want to get a better look!" Said Hermione excitedly, as she started pulling me by my hand inside the shop. The whole day I'd been dragged around Hogsmeade while she did her shopping… As I was being pulled inside, I saw Haley standing outside the Three Broomsticks, waving at me and giving me a bitchy smile… I just gave her a glare and then looked back at Hermione, who looked at me astonishingly and said, "What is it? Come on!" But I pulled my hand away and said, "Hermione, can I just get myself something to drink? I'm just feeling a little…" She interrupted me and said, "Oh of course Aaron, I'll come with…" But I stopped her and said, "No, no, that's ok. I'll go myself." She looked a little disheartened but said, "Oh yeah, sure…" She then went inside the shop, and I went towards the Three Broomsticks, where a grinning Haley was waiting…

"Oh hello Aaron, brother- in - law? How's the shopping going?" I just rolled my eyes and said, "Seriously Haley, what is it you have against me? I don't really… like Hermione. I just don't, and there's nothing that you can do to change my mind." Haley didn't say anything, but just opened the door of the Three Broomsticks and went inside, and I followed her in. "I know you don't like her Aaron, I could see that the first time I saw you… But that's not the reason…" I caught her hand and turned her around towards me, "Then what is the reason Haley?" She was a little surprised when I pulled her back towards me, and she was about to say something, but didn't. She just looked away, and pulled away, and said, "Have fun shopping, the Mrs. is waiting…"

As Haley walked out the door, I went to the counter and ordered myself a glass of pumpkin juice, and waited till it came. When it did, I was about to take it, when another hand grabbed the glass the same time I did. I pulled my hand back, and so did the other person. I looked at who it was, it was Natalie. "Oh I'm so sorry, I thought that was mine…" She said, as she looked at me, embarrassed. "Oh no, it's my fault. You can take it; I'll wait for the other one to come." She smiled and took the glass, and took a sip.

"So aren't you the guy who opened the closet on me and Harry the other day?" I just smirked and said, "Yeah, but I don't want you to remember that moment whenever we meet." She smiled and said, "Oh yeah, and when are we meeting?" I just smiled, and I was about to answer, when I heard the voice of the girl I least wanted to hear, Hermione.

"Aaron, what's taking so long?" She came inside the door, upto me and Natalie, and looked at her, and raised an eyebrow. "And who is she? Listen Aaron, I gave you a second chance, and when you said you wanted to take me shopping today…" But she was stopped by Natalie, who said, "Umm… I see you have something going on… I don't wanna get in the middle of anything here." And with that, she started walking away. I was going to stop her, but Hermione caught my hand and pulled me outside. "So where were we?"

**6 Hours Later…**

After a day of shopping with nagging Hermione, I found myself lying on the field looking up at the sky. This was no way to celebrate Christmas. I'd rather go to the dorm and catch up with Ron and the others, and maybe go and meet Elektra for a while… As I got up and started walking towards the door, I heard voices coming from behind the bushes. Familiar voices. As I crept beside the bush to hear, I heard someone say, "You know Hermione dear; you really shouldn't be pushed around like that."

I'd recognize that piercing voice anywhere, it was Taylor. And she was with Hermione.

"I know, but I like him so much and he just…"

"Oh, yeah, guys _equal_ assholes. They're not worth it. Or at least he isn't. You deserve better Hermione, much better than him."

"Well I guess you're right…"

"Of course I'm right. I know it's hard to get over someone, but come on, is he really all that? I personally don't know what you see in the guy…"

"Well…"

"But wait, aren't you so mad at him for kissing that girl at the ball last night, and then talking to that other girl today when he had asked you to come shopping with him?"

"I am, just a little…"

"Well you should be, honey. And you should get revenge. Guys like him… They're just too… what should I say?"

"But Taylor, how did you know, about the girls?"

"Oh, I have my sources. Let's just say, I know how to make a friend overnight… But about the revenge, I have an idea… But I won't break it to you right now… Let me think it through first… What do you say? I'll send you one of those freaky owls to tell you where to meet me…"

"But Taylor…"

"No buts Hermione, end of story…"

**Well thats all. Please review..**


	15. The Revenge Note

**Hey everyone. Thanks to ILN and Jess for the reviews. **

**Chapter 14... The Revenge Note**

**12 AM… The Night Christmas Ended**

I crept down from the dorm room, after tossing and turning for a while. After what I had heard Taylor tell Hermione, I was a teensy bit uneasy. I sat near the fire, and heard someone come up behind me. I turned, it was Hermione.

"Hey," I said. "Hi," she replied. She came and sat next to me and said, "Aaron, we need to talk. I'm serious this time." I raised an eyebrow, and she continued, "Aaron, you treat me like I'm something off the street. And I know you really do love me inside, but until you can find that part of you, we can't go out anymore." I didn't say anything, and she seemed to think I cared. She went on, "I'm sorry Aaron, but we're over." She started to get up and go, but just as she was leaving, she came back quickly, and pecked me on the cheek and said, "I just wanted to do that one last time."

She left, leaving me sitting alone in front of the fire.

_Thank you, God. Thank you._

**The Next Morning…**

"Oh hello there, Mr. _I'm- too- busy- to- wish- my- friend- a- merry- Christmas_," said Elektra as she sat down next to me on the lunch table. Even though she wasn't in Gryffindor, she pretty much didn't care enough to listen to all the rules. I loved that about her. "I'm sorry, I tried, but stuff got in the middle…"

"Oo! Stuff! You sure as hell are specific Aaron," she smirked. "Well Hermione kinda broke up with me, and I heard your dear sis planning revenge for me…" Elektra burst out laughing and said, "Wait, wait. _She?_ Broke up with _you?_ When were you two even dating? Oh and Taylor plotting revenge? This is priceless. I love magic school." I just looked down into my food, and she laughed and said, "Oh cheer up lover boy! Things will get better. Now you can finally go out with a girl you like…" She pointed with her small finger towards Natalie, and then at Fleur, and said, "Well, which one?" I smiled and said, "I think I'm busy enough being single right now."

She laughed again, and hugged me and said, "Well I'm off. I have to go meet Nautica." I looked at her, confused and she said, "Yeah, we're dating. Not all of us have a nagging chick on our foot like you Aaron." She smiled, and left.

But before I could get up, Taylor came and sat besides me. "Hey dear," she smiled at me. "Hey Taylor, what can I do for you?" She grinned and said, "You don't need to do anything _darlin'_." She came closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Meet me at the owlery in 2 hours. Catch ya later, biotch." She smiled again, and jumped up and left.

I got up too, and as I was about to leave, I ran into Haley, who was at the door, and she seemed a little nervous. She didn't say anything to me, just looked at me in the eyes, and I looked back at her, after which she left in a hurry. _What is with her_, I thought.

During the first period, which was Herbology, I opened my text book, and a slip fell out of it. I picked it up, and it read,

_'Revenge is coming,_

_Be afraid. Be aware,_

_Don't worry; it'll be over soon,_

_Let's see how much we dare._

_Cedric.'_

Is it just me, or is Cedric getting to me? _That dude has issues_, I thought. As I crumpled the note and threw it down, I looked back and saw Natalie standing next to me. "Hey Aaron," she said. "Hey Natalie, umm… what you doing here?" She smiled and said, "I have Herbology too, silly." She smiled and looked down, blushing. I started stammering, "Umm… I'm sorry about yesterday, me and her, we aren't really…" But she interrupted me and said, "Aaron, I know. It's ok. It's just that, I didn't handle it that well. Would you like to come with me sometimes, to the forest, or maybe to get a coffee or something?" She stopped suddenly, and said, "You must think I'm crazy." I just smiled and said, "No, I think you're kinda cute. Oh and I'd love to get coffee."

**Well thats all. Please review. Later...**


	16. Promiscuous

**Hey everyone. Well here's another chapter. I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 15... Promiscuous**

As I started walking up to the stairs of the owlery, I knew I should expect the worst. A hex, a curse, baby pictures of me naked, what was worst in these… I could handle all of them. I sighed and walked into the owlery. I saw Harry and Cedric standing there, and I looked back, Taylor was standing near the open entrance, smiling at me. I turned to her, Harry and Cedric said nothing, and she said, "Aaron dear, you're too much trash to ever be liked or loved by any girl, let alone be used and thrown away. I say lets make you gay." I smiled and said, "Oh really, how's that gonna happen?" She smiled and said, "Magic baby, its everywhere." She pointed backwards, and I looked at Harry and Cedric nervously reading something out of a small slip of paper.

_Are you fucking kidding me? A spell to make me gay? Wow, that's real smart of those two. _

As they both started off, I took out my wand, not really nervous, until I looked back and Taylor kicked me in the head. _Damn, that hurt_. I was knocked down, and a teensy bit dizzy, while the chanting of that damn spell was still going on. As Taylor started laughing, and I started getting drowsy, the last thing I saw before I knocked out was someone walk into the owlery…

**6 Hours Later… Gryffindor Home Room… Boys Dorm**

I shot up from my bed, cold sweat on my face. "Woah! Slow down there, a ghost isn't after you or anything!" I turned to my side and looked at Haley, and said, "What are you doing here?" She smiled and said, "Is that what you say to someone who saved your ass from an evil threesome?" A little confused, I asked her, "What? I don't remember…" She cut me in the middle and said, "Two guys tried to turn you gay, I think, with some voodoo or something, and their ringleader, Miss blonde bimbo was involved in a big way too…"

Still a teensy bit shocked, I slowly got out of the bed and said, "Thanks." She got up too and said, "Anytime." As I was about to walk out to the home room, she said, "I heard you broke up with my sister." I turned and said, "No, actually she broke up with me." Haley didn't say anything, so I said, "I don't wanna talk about it." Haley still kept quiet but then said, "Yeah… I understand. I'm umm… happy for you?"

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Happy for me? Weren't you the reason she thought I liked her in the first place… and then didn't you make up a fake date so I'd have to ruin my Christmas and hang out with her. But wait that isn't all, then you just had to rub it in my face by showing up there and acting weird for some insane reason even though I already know you hate me so I can't help wonder how the hell you'd be happy for me!"

"You know what Aaron, I have my reasons ok, it's not really fair to me to have to sit here and listen to you go on and on how you don't like my sister cause after all, she is my sister! And you broke her heart!" I was pissed now, and said. "Only after you made her believe I liked her…"

"Damnit Aaron! What do I have to do to make you happy?" She yelled.

_"Stop being a bitch and get out of this dorm!"_

I almost shut my eyes, thinking of what the hell was going on. She was a little stunned but said, "I won't!" She came close to the door where I was standing, and I could see so many emotions in her eyes, I didn't know which one to react against.

"Oh yeah! Why the hell not?" I asked her, clearly confused.

"Cause maybe I don't hate you!"

I didn't hear her properly and said, "Well I hate you too! Wait… what?"

She looked down at the ground and said, "Yeah, maybe I don't hate you."

**The Next Morning…**

"Oh hello lover boy, what dangerous threat have you saved yourself from today?" Asked Elektra as she sat down beside me at the table. I smiled and said, "Uhh… Well I got attacked by your sister, and…" Before I could finish, Elektra burst out laughing and said, "Come on, I'm sure she didn't mean any harm…" I looked at Elektra and said, "She tried to turn me gay, but I'm sure she didn't mean any harm…"

Elektra continued snickering as I said, "I'm meeting Natalie today when we go to Hogsmeade for the excursion…" Elektra nodded, sipping some juice and said, "So you chose Natalie then… I'm happy for you." I looked back at Elektra and said, "Yeah about that. You know yesterday, the girl who pulled me out of the whole Taylor revenge thing, well she was Hermione's evil sis, but turns out she isn't that evil, and we kinda ended up talking last night in the dorm. And I'm meeting her today at Hogsmeade." Elektra grinned and said, "Ooh, promiscuous boy, this is gonna be fun."

**Well thats all. Please review...**


	17. The Tide That Left & Never Came Back

**Hey everyone. Sorry I took a while to update. **

**Chapter 16... The Tide That Left And Never Came Back**

I walked up towards the open field, looking at Natalie, who smiled at me. I smiled back, and when I came close, she hugged me and said, "Let's go." We both made our way into a small coffee shop, which wasn't crowded at all. There were around 4 people in there, both couples, holding hands and talking in romantic whispers. We sat down on a small table, and Natalie looked me in the eyes. "I've waited quite a long time for this…" She said, as she caught my hand and came closer to me. She had closed her eyes and was leaning close when the rude waitress there said, "Uhh, excuse me, this isn't a motel. What can I get you two?" Before Natalie could answer, I quickly said, "Well, what about those two on the side, they're almost on top of the table!" The lady turned towards the two, and promptly went over to them. Natalie started laughing and said, "Aaron, I don't get you sometimes." I smiled and said, "Is that a good thing?" She came closer and pecked me on my lips. She then pulled away and said, "It's a great thing."

**An Hour Later …**

"I have to go now," said Natalie, seeming a little reluctant to leave. I made puppy dog eyes and said, "Oh come on, take me with you." She smiled and said, "No silly! Nautica and my parents are coming today to visit us. I haven't seen them in a long time. You want to come along for that?" I rolled my eyes and said, "Not so much." She laughed and said, "Thought so. Why don't I meet you outside Hagrid's Hut at midnight?" I grinned and said, "Oh yeah, what are you planning to do with me at midnight?" She just laughed and got up. Just before she left the coffee shop, she looked back at me and smiled. Things were going good.

_But not for long._

As I paid quickly and ran outside the coffee shop, I walked into the Three Broomsticks amongst the crowds of drunken wizards, and many other groups of students. I started looking around for Haley, but couldn't find her anywhere. As I turned my back, I saw her standing there smiling at me. I smiled back, and she said, "What took you so long?!" I just laughed and said, "I spilt coffee on me." She started looking around for a stain and I quickly said, "So I had to change my shirt, and I had to go back and…" She cut me off and said, "I know you're lying." I put my head down and said, "Yeah." She whacked my head and said, "Now you have to make it up to me." I looked up, and saw her eyes twinkling with excitement and said, "Yeah, how's that?"

**6 Hours Later… Gryffindor Home Room**

"I can't believe you're making me do this," I said, looking at Haley, who was beaming with excitement. "You're evil, you should know that," I said, squinting at her. She hugged me and whispered to me, "I know." She then went and hid behind the couch. I sighed and screamed, "Oh Harry!" I waited, and then screamed again. After waiting for another minute, he came out of the boy's dorm and said, "What do you want?" I tried to sound interested and said, "Could you come here for a second, I need to talk to you." He raised an eyebrow and said, "What?" I pointed towards my feet, indicating him to come closer, and he did, slowly, as though I was holding a gun or something.

"Ok, I need to have a serious chat with you," I said, and he nodded. Before I could start again, he said, "I'm sorry about yesterday. With the spell. It was stupid and…" I cut him off and said, "Was that a real spell?" He looked embarrassed and nodded. I was about to jump the dude, but I didn't and said, "Well, there's something you should know. It's that, I've been feeling all this things recently, and I don't know what to say…" He looked excited, and I continued, "Well, I think I might like you." He beamed and said, "Really?" I laughed and said, "No dude, I'm just messing with ya." I burst out in laughs as he said, "You sick fuck." He walked away, and I looked back to where Haley was hiding, and she got up and said, "Aww, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to you, isn't it?"

"Very funny. Listen, I've got to go," I said, looking at my watch. It was almost midnight, I had to meet Natalie. Haley looked at me and said, "Where you going so late?" I quickly thought of an answer and said, "Well, I've got to meet Elektra, we have our talks and stuff." She raised an eyebrow and came closer to me, "Oh yeah, what you gonna talk about? Me?" She grinned and kissed me on the cheek. I laughed and said, "Goodnight."

I walked outside towards Hagrid's, in the freezing cold. I stood over there, waiting, and then two hands covered my eyes, and a voice said, "Guess who?" I smiled and said, "Santa?" Natalie laughed and nudged me and said, "Yeah, you wish." I turned around and I could see her laughing, but then she stopped. I could see her looking a little disappointed, and I asked her, "What's wrong?" She looked at me in the eyes and said, "I'm leaving."

**Well that's all. Reviews will be appreciated. Later...**


	18. Blue

**Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews, Jess and ILN. I really love them. Anywho, here's an update...**

**Chapter 17... Blue**

"What?" I asked, and stepped back a little, wondering if what she said was true or not. As I did, she caught my hand and said, "I'm sorry. I found out today, my parents, they said… they said," I cut her off in the middle and said, "Said what Natalie?" I pulled my hand away, as she stood there, looking a little aghast. "I'm sorry Aaron, I really am."

I looked down to the ground and said, "So, when are you leaving?" She waited a second and said, "Tomorrow morning." I looked up at her, directly in the eyes and said, "No. You can't leave, it's not right." She came closer and hugged me, and then looked at me and said, "Please come to see me off tomorrow. I'll miss you Aaron." She left the ground, running away…

I kept standing in the middle of the ground, looking around, feeling lonely as hell.

**The Next Morning…**

I was sitting at the Gryffindor table, looking down into my meal, just playing with my food, when Cedric came along and sat next to me. "Well how are you today?" He asked, seeming overly optimistic. "Oh, I'm just so _fuckin'_ happy," I said, not looking at him. He coughed, clearing his throat and said, "I'm here to make a deal with you Aaron." I rolled my eyes and said, "Oh yeah, what kind of deal?" He smiled and said, "Well, what if I told you that I saw a certain someone canoodling with some slut last night, and let's say, this someone was even two timing an innocent girl whose sister he had just broken up with… And now that the slut has left, he's all alone, well, except for the innocent girl, but if that girl was ever to find out about the midnight session…"

I cut him off, and said, "Are you trying to blackmail me Diggory?" He smiled, a smug smile, and said, "That's exactly what I'm trying to do. Me and Harry have had enough of your shit, and we're gonna fight back. I'll be waiting for your answer tonight in the dungeons at 7. Ta ta." And with that he was off. I don't know why, but he reminded me of a British woman.

Elektra came and sat down beside me, she herself looking blue and said, "Life's like a fucked up musical, and sooner or later, the fat lady dies." She sighed and I said, "So I guess Nautica left then?" She nodded and said, "Yeah, we just said goodbye. How come you didn't come to meet Natalie? She was asking where you were…" I looked at Elektra and said, "I can't handle this right now. Not only has my life been thrown off the deep end, but Cedric is threatening to take the cat out of the bag about the whole two timing thing." Elektra put her head on my shoulder and said, "Oh look on the bright side, at least you haven't heard from any ghosts for a while." I smiled and said, "Yeah, well that makes things a little better."

As I was walking down the hall after 5th period, absent-mindedly looking down on the floor, I walked right into someone, a girl, and dropped all my books. "I'm sorry," I said, looking up, to see who it was. But I stepped back when I saw Chloe smiling at me. "Long time no see," she said, grabbing my books and handing them to me. "Yeah," was all I could get out at the time. "Listen Chloe, I don't wanna sound rude or anything, but…"

Before I could say anything, she put her finger on my lips, her fingers so cold, and said, "Help me." I pushed away and said, "What?" That's when it happened. She surged through me like a cold wave, like, literally through me. And when I turned back, totally in shock, she was gone. This couldn't have happened, but it did. Chloe was a ghost.

**Well that's all. Hope you liked it. Please review...**


	19. I Loved You But I've Chosen Not To

**Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. Here's an update:**

**Chapter 18... I Loved You But I've Chosen Not To**

"Wake up sleepy head," said a girl, as I shifted in my bed, uncomfortably. I slowly opened my eyes, and closed them again, when I saw Hermione smiling at me. "What is it Hermione?" I asked, irritated. She laughed and said, "Ok, ok, I know you were so not expecting this, but I've decided to give you another chance! Isn't that great!!??" She hugged me, all while my eyes were closed. _Please die and do me a favour_, I thought.

"Hermione, what the hell gave you the idea that I wanted to get back with you? Did we ever even really go out?" I now opened my eyes, but couldn't see anything as Hermione's hair kept falling into them. She laughed and said, "Harry told me you were feeling a little depressed, and I thought, what better way to make you feel better than to cheer you up with me!" Harry!? _That ass._ I closed my eyes again and said, "Hermione, I really don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I hate you." Her giggles stopped, and she seemed to be weeping. I got up, and faced her and said, "I'm sorry. I just don't think we can work out." She looked at me, continuing her hysterical sobs and said, "You always do this!" She ran out crying, and almost ran into Haley, who was standing at the door, looking a little shocked, but a little confused too.

I looked outside the window, it was nighttime. I looked at the clock, 9:12 PM. Oh crap; I had fallen asleep and hadn't met Cedric at the dungeons. Maybe Haley didn't know anything. "Hey," I said, trying to sound as though nothing was wrong. "You know, I've never been two timed in my whole life," she said, sitting on the bed next to mine. I looked down and said, "It was nothing, we were just friends."

She stood up and came face to face to me and said, "Oh yeah? You and Natalie, just friends? Look into my eyes and tell me that." I looked at her; I couldn't lie that much, and said, "Fine. We went on one date." But before I could say anything, she slapped me across my face and said, "I knew it! You asshole!" She was about to walk away, when I caught her hand, she turned around a little and said, "Aaron, leave my hand right now." I gave her puppy dog eyes and said, "I swear it was nothing more. You gotta trust me." She pulled her hand away and said, "I did, and look where it got me."

**The Next Morning…**

"Ok so, I heard what happened," said Elektra, as she sat next to me. We were sitting near the Black Lake, and I was throwing stones in the water. "How?" I asked. Elektra sighed and said, "Taylor told me." I laughed and said, "Well I knew this might happen sometime, but Natalie left, so it wasn't really supposed to happen. And you wanna know something else, Chloe's a spirit. And she just asked me for help." Elektra's mouth fell open and she punched me in the arm and said, "Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" I rubbed my arm and said, "Ow, that hurt! Well, I was going to, but I fell asleep." I smirked, but she didn't find it funny.

As we continued talking, it started getting dark, and Taylor came by and put her arm around Elektra. She looked at me, eyebrow raised and said, "You better not be hitting on my sis, dude. Or…" I stopped her and said, "Or what? You're going to try to turn me gay again? For god's sake Taylor, get a fucking life…" She put her arm to her chest, as though very offended and said, "Aren't you a real smooth talker Aaron? Anyways, Elektra, lets go get some dinner." Elektra just nodded and said, "I'll catch ya later." To which Taylor added, "Yeah bitch, later." I showed Taylor the finger, which she pretended to catch as though it was a flying kiss. Elektra just laughed.

As it got darker and darker, it even got colder. I was about to get up and leave, when a sudden cold wind blew past me. I shivered a little, and started getting up. I turned around, to see Chloe standing there. She smiled, a weak smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"So I guess now you'll know why no one saw me."

"Chloe, how long have you been here, here at Hogwarts?"

"Far too long."

I just looked down and said, "What can I do to help you?" She caught my hand, hers was as cold as ice, and she said, "A letter."

**Well that's all. Please review...**


	20. A Sad Night For Dirty Lovers

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. Here's another chapter...**

**Chapter 19... A Sad Night For Dirty Lovers**

"A letter? That's all she said?" Asked Elektra, digging into some mashed potatoes and turkey. "Yeah," I said, looking around the great hall. I saw Taylor sitting next to Cedric, and they both were laughing at something. _Mr. & Mrs. Bitchface, what a perfect couple_, I thought to myself. Harry was sitting with Hermione, and they both were staring down into their food, neither of them talking to the other. Haley was talking to some guy with really long black wavy hair that came over his eyes, so I couldn't see him properly. She was laughing, and playfully touching him, and he kept on teasing her and smiling. She looked up, and saw me staring at her, our eyes met for just a second, and then she looked away quickly, and continued talking to the guy.

"So, what about you? Anything saucy in your life these days?" I asked Elektra, trying to get my mind of Haley. She smiled and said, "Yeah, actually, there is. There's this guy, I think his name was Draco, _or something,_ we've been talking recently in our History of Magic Classes, and I think there might be something there." I smiled and said, "Finally, you need to get some action. You're starting to get weird." She laughed and nudged me. I started laughing too.

After dinner, as the kids started rushing out of the main hall, I got up and started walking to the door too. As I was walking amidst the kids, I heard Haley call me from behind. I turned back, and saw her calling me. I stopped, but ran right into some student. A girl. She fell down, and a few kids started laughing. I quickly helped her up and said, "I'm so sorry." She got up and said, "Yeah, that's no problem." I looked at Haley, who looked a little angry now, and she turned around and went and started talking to that guy again.

"I'm Aaron, by the way," I put my hand forward, and she shook it and said, "I'm Hannah, Hannah Abbott." Hannah was striking. She had these dark brown eyes, and yellowish blonde hair, that didn't seem to go at all with her eyes. She wore a lot of black eye makeup, and a lot of bangles. "So, Aaron, which house are you in?"

"Gryffindor," I replied, "And you?" She starting walking towards the door, I followed her and she said, "I'm in Hufflepuff, but I'm pretty ashamed of it."

"Ashamed?" I asked, giving her a confused look. We both reached the stairs, and she looked up the stairs and then looked towards the door which led to the gardens. "You fancy a stroll right now?" She asked, looking a little hopeful, but bored at the same time. "Yeah, sure," I replied. As we both walked out, it was chilly, not to mention quite foggy too. "So, since when are you in Hogwarts?" I asked her.

"Well, I've been here forever, it's really quite depressing," she answered. "Oh yeah, why's that?" I asked her, but she didn't answer. She just shrugged and said, "You know Aaron…" But she was interrupted by a familiar voice who said, "Well, well, well, look what the fog dragged out. If it isn't Aaron, and who's the chick?" I turned back, to see Taylor smiling at me, that confident cocky smile, that I hated _so_ much. Then Hannah turned back, and Taylor looked completely shocked.

"Lavs!? You're out here with him?" Hannah looked indifferent and said, " Taylor, you did say we were non- exclu…" But Taylor cut her in the middle and said, "Fine, I did, but when I did, I didn't mean you started hanging out with this trash!"

I raised an eyebrow, and Hannah said, "Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not making my rounds around the Hufflepuff quidditch team." Taylor looked offended, and she said, "You know Hannah; you're just like all of them, as if you and Aaron could ever be anything." Hannah came forward a step and said, "Oh yeah, if he and me weren't anything, would I do this?" She turned around to face me, quickly came forward and pressed her lips against mine, putting both her hands around my neck. Her bangles tickled my neck, and then all of a sudden, she pulled away, leaving me stunned.

"Now I suggest you go fuck off Taylor," Hannah said. Taylor just showed her the finger and walked away. I was still confused, so I asked Hannah, "What the hell just happened?" Hannah looked down, a little embarrassed and said, "Well, I wanted to break up with Taylor, so this was the only way too. I'm sorry you got involved in it." I was so shocked and said, "Break up? That means you and Taylor were a couple?" Hannah just nodded and I said, "Oh this is just _perfect._"

**Anyways, that's all. Hope you liked it...**


	21. Let The Reigns Go Loose Now

**Hey everyone. Here's another chapter:**

**Chapter 20... Let The Reigns Go Loose Now**

"I'm having a party, just a bunch of people, a few drinks, great music, and I'd love for you to come along?" Asked Draco to Elektra, after which he pointed to me and said, "You can come too, seeing as you and Elektra are good friends and all." I smiled, and so did she, and Draco kissed her on the cheek and left. I grinned to Elektra and she said, "What!? Okay, maybe I like him a little and maybe he likes me too. At least you get to come along for the party! I'm so excited! I gotta go check out some slutty dress," she said, getting up from the study room and leaving me alone. Well Elektra was right; at least I was invited too. Maybe a party was what we all needed, after such a long time of all the teenage drama.

**6 Hours Later... Outside The Dungeons **

"You look… really, _really_ something," I said to Elektra, who was wearing a skimpy backless black dress, and she smiled and said, "Not quite the reaction I was expecting but I'll bite, you don't look half bad yourself!" I put my hand in front, and she caught it, and we went inside the dungeons together. The loud music could be heard as we reached closer, and then I opened the door to the Potions room, where the party was, and it looked awesome.

The shining lights, the great music, people drinking, dancing, just what Draco had said. I walked inside, and Elektra went up and started talking to him. I looked around for familiar faces, and saw Hermione and Harry standing where the drinks were, both still depressed, but I was pretty sure Harry was downing a few glasses of the spiked pumpkin juice. I turned and saw Hannah , who smiled and came and kissed me on the cheek and said, "How've you been?" I smiled and said, "Oh I'm just a ray of fucking sunshine, what about you?" She laughed and said, "I'm ok, but I don't think I can say the same about Taylor." She pointed to a table at the corner, where Taylor had a vodka shot, and walked onto the table, amidst the wild screams of a few boys. The songs were blaring, and Taylor started dancing without a care in the world.

"I think she looks just fine," I said.

She slowly bend down and put her arms around Cedric's neck, who looked equally drunk and flirtatious, and he jumped on the table too, and they both began dancing body to body. I looked back at Harry, who seemed so furious; he nearly broke the glass he was drinking from. As I went over to get a drink, I saw Haley with the same guy, and she looked back at me, and smiled and said, "Oh hello asshole. This here's my friend, Rider. Rider, this is Aaron, the guy I was telling you about." The guy put his hand forward and I did too, and he whispered to me, "Dude, you messed up bad." I grinned and said, "Mind your fucking business, _dude_." His smiled vanished, and he pulled Haley into the dance floor, seemingly just to piss _me _off. She went along willingly, and looked back at me just as she did.

I walked over to where Hermione and Harry were, this seemed to be the depressed lovers club, and they both gave me bleak smiles. "This is not how this will end," said Harry, as he kept staring at Cedric and Taylor. I smiled and patted him on the back and said, "Dude, just pick a chick, there are so many!" He just rolled his eyes and said, "Hold my drink, its time for revenge." I smiled, waiting to see what he would do. He went over to the table where Cedric and Taylor were dancing, and caught Cho's hand, and convinced her to dance on the table too. He had hit Cedirc right on his weak spot. Taylor didn't care, and Cho didn't either, and Harry was out for vengeance, as Cedric gave him and Cho side glances while they all danced together atop the table.

The four were dancing wildly, and then out of nowhere, Harry put his hands around Cho's waist, and kissed her. Cedric looked at this, his eyes wide, and pushed Taylor out of the way. Harry too now left Cho, and both the girls stepped off the table. "So Ced, having fun?" Asked Harry, mockingly. Cedric didn't say anything, just ran towards Harry and speared him off the table into the crowd of people.

**Well that's all. Hope you liked it.Please review...**


	22. The Trick Is To Keep Breathing

**Hey everyone. Thanks Jess and ILN for the reviews, and the others reading my story. Now there are only 4 more chapters left...**

**Chapter 21... The Trick Is To Keep Breathing**

Cedric didn't say anything, just ran towards Harry and speared him off the table into the crowd of people. Both of them flew right onto a long table that broke and collapsed into the ground. A few girls screamed, but they could barely be heard over the loud music. Cedric punched Harry in the face, and I ran over to break them apart. But Draco reached there first, and pulled Cedric away from Harry, whose lip was bleeding. I looked around the room, the music had lowered a little, and I saw many shocked expressions on the faces of people. As I went over to Harry and picked him up, he whispered, "Told ya I'd get revenge." I smiled and said, "Way to go, _genius_."

As I held him up and started walking him towards the door, he stood up straight and said, "I can handle myself, I don't need help." I nodded and said, "If you say so." Hermione was standing behind me when I turned and she said, "Well that was quite nice of you." She smiled, blushing, even though I raised an eyebrow and said, "Umm… thanks?" I went over to the drinks table, which was unharmed, and picked up an empty cup. As I was going to fill my drink, a cold wind brushed my back. I turned around, and saw Chloe standing there. I couldn't talk to her, _now could I,_ in front of all these people?

"Aaron, a letter, in the wall. It's buried deep, can you reach it?" She plunged into me, and disappeared, leaving me in a blur. As I tried to snap back to reality, Elektra came upto me and said, "Quite a show, eh? It was really nice of you to help Harry up, and I here thought you only had feelings for people with cleavage…"

I nudged her and said, "Well he seemed really depressed, and really drunk. I felt bad for the dude." We both started laughing like idiots, when Draco came upto us and asked Elektra to dance. She agreed, obviously. I continued looking around, when I saw Cedric go over to Cho, and say something, after which she promptly slapped him in the face.

She walked away, and I smiled, and Cedric looked at me for a second, his face red. I couldn't control my grinning, and he started coming towards me. "This is all your fault," he said, through clenched teeth.

"_You_ having problems with _your_ girlfriend _and_ boyfriend due to the fact that _you_ cheated on both with the new guy, _hmm_, I can see how that's _my_ fault," I replied.

He still looked red, but just walked away and I put down my drink. I was getting too bored, and the tension in the room was way too much for me to handle. As I was leaving, I looked back at Haley, who was dancing with Rider, having a good time.

**2 Hours Later… Near the Black Lake**

"What the hell is that noise?" I asked myself, as I got up from the ground, and started looking around. Someone was yelling, someone drunk. After the party I had gone back to the dorm, where I saw Hermione and Harry. I didn't want to get involved, so I just came to the lake and sat there, looking at the stars, wondering what Chloe had meant.

I saw a figure coming towards me, with a bottle in his hand. It was Cedric. He came a little closer, but still far away enough, and said, "Oh, its _you_. I hate you."

I laughed and said, "Cedric, you need to get back to the dorm. You're too drunk for hate." As I tried walking closer, he walked further, and said, "No, no, I'm perfectly fine. _Perfectly_ happy. _Perfectly_ perfect. You know what else is perfect?"

He waited for an answer, and I just said, "Oh yeah, what's that?" He threw the bottle down and said, "Harry and Cho. They can live happily forever. And I can go and rot in some hell hole." I walked a little closer, trying to get Cedric some help, as he continued. "You know Aaron, I have a new motto, you wanna hear it? Of course you do. It's called, _'Life fucks, then you die.'_"

I looked at him and said, "That's, umm, nice?" He smiled and said, "Yeah, it is. You know what else would be nice? A dip in the nice lake. That would be nice." I widened my eyes and walked towards him as he ran towards the lake and jumped in.

_The things I have to do for these jackasses_, I thought. As I ran towards the lake too, jumping into the icy water, I grabbed Cedric, who had lost his senses, and pulled him towards the edge. But he wasn't breathing. I thumped his chest, trying to make his lungs do anything. But they didn't. And there was no way I was gonna give mouth to mouth resuscitation. But as I looked around and didn't see anyone, it looked as if I had no choice.

_Oh god, save me._

But luckily, as I was thinking it through, he opened his eyes and coughed. He was alive. _Thank you, god._ You just saved_ me_. As I shook him up, he looked at me and said, "You saved me from drowning. I really do love you."

I coughed, as though all the air had been blown out of me and said, "_Oh crap._ Well I guess the effect of the booze hasn't worn of. I guess I ought to take you back to the room." As I put his hand around my shoulder and helped him up, he looked at me and said, "Are you Harry?" I smiled and said, "Yeah sure, whatever floats your boat." I somehow managed to get him to the nurses room on the top floor, cause I had no clue where the Hufflepuff dorm was. As I left the room to go down, I ran into Haley.

"What are you doing up so late?" I asked her. She laughed and said, "Me and rider, well…" I smiled, a fake smile, and said, "Yeah, I can imagine." She walked past me and said, "I hope you do."

**Well thats all. I hope you liked it...**


	23. Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking

**Hey everyone. Thanks so much for the reviews, Jess, ILN, Angiloy and The Tall Violets. Here's another chapter:**

**Chapter 22... Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking **

"So, you and her, you guys, serious or something?" She asked me, sitting down on the foot of my bed, looking down at the floor, as though she was afraid of looking at me. I smiled and said, "What about you and him? Are you two serious?"

**6 Hours Earlier…**

"Ok, you're sure you have no problems doing this?" I asked Hannah, as we both walked towards the potions room. She laughed and said, "No Aaron, it's the least I can do after what happened the other night."

I smiled and said, "Thanks."

She grinned and said, "Let Operation _Get Back Haley _be in progress." We both walked into the potions room, laughing. "Remember Aaron, just smile."

After the class, I sat down in the main hall, eating my lunch, when Hermione came and sat next to me. She smiled, and I looked at her, still chewing on the garlic bread I was eating. "Hi," she said, and she picked up a steak and put it on her plate. I smiled, but didn't say anything, and she continued, "I was uhh, wondering, you know, maybe…"

I raised an eyebrow, still saying nothing, and she kept mumbling. But before she could continue, Elektra came and sat down on my other side, and started talking to me, "Hey, so what's up? What happened last night, you left and…?" She was cut by Hermione who said, "Excuse me, I think I was talking to him first." Elektra stopped, wide eyed, and said, "Oh sorry, _dear, _please continue." I looked at Hermione, and she didn't say anything. Elektra looked confused and said, "Well?" Hermione just got up and left.

Elektra laughed and said, "That chick is just getting weirder day by day… So, what happened last night?" I put down my bread and said, "Well I saved Cedric from drowning, and hatched a plan to get back Haley, which involves me trying to make her jealous, by making her think I have something on with Hannah…"

Elektra stopped me and said, "Wait what!? You chose Hannah!? And not me!? I'm _so_ seriously offended right now; it's not even that funny." I laughed and said, "Elektra, come on, you and Draco, I don't wanna be a third wheel and get you in trouble." Elektra laughed and said, "Yeah alright, I wouldn't wanna make out with you anyway." I nudged her, and she nudged me back, stealing my garlic bread and running off…

**…**

As I sat outside the greenhouse, looking up at the sky, Haley came and sat next to me. I looked at her, not saying anything, and she smiled. "Hey," she said, and I continued smiling, and mumbled a half silent, "Hi". She continued, just like Hermione had, "So, did you have fun last night?" I just shook my head, and she said, "Well, me and Rider, we…" I got up, not wanting to listen to her, and started walking inside. She stood up too, and I heard her shout, "Hey, wait! Where are you going?"

But I continued walking, and opened the door and went inside. A second later I heard the door open and close, and she screamed, "Ok, I know, fine, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

I walked into the broom closet, and waited.

"Aaron, what the hell are you doing…" Haley opened the closet to see me and Hannah inside, with her arms around my neck. She looked away directly and said, "Oh god. I'm uhh... sorry, I should go." As Haley walked away, I smiled to Hannah, and she grinned back.

**…**

I was sitting in the common room, and Harry was there too, talking to Ron. I was looking out the window, it was raining, and then I heard the door to the common room open, and Haley walked in, hands in her pockets. Ron and Harry looked at her, and then looked back at each other, and they both walked out, leaving me and her alone. I too started walking upto the boys dorm, trying my best not to pay attention to her.

As I walked up, she followed too. And I sat down on my bed, she looked at me, and I couldn't tell what she was thinking. "So, you and her, you guys, serious or something?" She asked me, sitting down on the foot of my bed, looking down at the floor, as though she was afraid of looking at me. I smiled and said, "What about you and him? Are you two serious?"

She laughed and said, "Well, I don't know. Maybe, but…" She now looked at me, and I laughed and said, "Haley, you don't have to do me any favors. If you and he want to be together, then be together. Girlfriend and boyfriend…" She cut me in the middle and said, "He's… not my boyfriend." I sighed and said, "What do you want _me_ to do then? Just sit here and be quiet?"

**Well thats all. I hope you liked it. Please review...**


	24. Friends With No Benefits

**Hey everyone. Thanks a lot for the reviews. Here's another chapter,**

**Chapter 23... Friends With (No) Benefits**

"Aw Ermione! Look, ere he comes!" Said an excited Gabrielle, and I saw her pointing at me from the bottom of the stairs. Hermione looked embarrassed, and she hushed away Gabby, who went and started talking to Cho. As I reached down, Hermione smiled and said, "Hey, what's new Aaron!?" I just rolled my eyes and said, "Nothing Hermione. What about you?" She came ahead of me, stopping me in my path and said, "Do you wanna go to _the Summer Ball_ with me? Its tomorrow night, and I would just like really…"

_Oh crap._ What was I supposed to do? No one had asked me yet. But I didn't want to go with Hermione either. Who knows how clingy that bitch might get?

"Uhh, well, I'm sorry, but someone already asked me, and I kinda said yes. So," I said, hating to lie, but still, anything to get away from Hermione. She looked disappointed and said, "No no, that's completely alright. I totally understand Aaron. Totally. So, who asked you?"

I looked around, _oh shit,_ I'm stuck now. I just started walking and said, "Sorry Hermione, gotta run." I walked outside into the open garden, and ran towards Hagrid's hut, where we were having our Care Of Magical Creatures Class. I met Elektra there, and saw Haley and Rider talking on one side. As soon as I had come there, Haley had looked at me, and Rider had noticed, so he had stood in front of her so she couldn't see me, and I couldn't see her.

"So Aaron dear, has any lucky girl asked you out yet?" Asked Elektra, as we started half- listening to Hagrid go on about eleven legged horseshoe crabs. "No, what about you? Did you ask Draco?"

She smiled and nodded, "And he said yes too." I put my arm around her shoulder and said, "Well of course he would. You're fancy enough. Now dear Elektra, could you get some girl to ask me out, cause I kinda shot down Hermione with an excuse that someone had already asked me out."

She blurted out laughing, and everyone's head turned, including Rider's and Haley's and Hagrid said, "Aww! Let me in on yer joke too!" Elektra stopped laughing but confidently said, "Well uh, Hagrid, Aaron was just telling me how he was once bit in his ass by a horseshoe crab." Everyone started laughing, and Hagrid did too, and he said, "What! Really, Aaron!? Well then you have first hand experience with these yer things, come on ahead, and show the class!" I looked at Elektra, who seemed to be grinning, and looked around, and everyone was waiting for me to go ahead.

I did, and as soon as I saw the size of the crabs, my jaw dropped open. Hagrid ushered me to touch one, and I tried putting my hand ahead to touch it, but one of its legs cut my hand, which started bleeding, while the other leg tripped me and I fell on the hard ground, the air knocked out of me. Some kids started laughing, but Hagrid took the crab away, and a few people started rushing towards me. I saw Haley come forward, but she tripped on a rock, and fell on my arm. She looked at me, and I looked at her, and we said nothing. But just as something could have happened, Rider came up behind her and picked her up by her stomach.

I sat up too, and Elektra came beside me and brushed my hair of all the dust. "You okay Aaron, oh god you're bleeding! Let's get you to the hospital wing," she said, as she helped me up, and we both walked to the hospital wing.

**3 Hours Later…**

I sat in the hospital wing, looking at the stitches in my arm. Elektra had already come to visit me thrice, Hermione had come in once, although she didn't mention the dance, Harry and Ron had come once, and that was pretty much about it. I heard the door open and looked up, and saw Hannah walk in, and she looked nervous. "Ohmigod! I heard what happened! Are you ok!?" She walked in closer and kissed me on the cheek, and I heard the door open again, and Haley walked in. She looked at me and Hannah, and just stood by the door. I wanted to talk to Haley, but I couldn't when Hannah was around.

"So Aaron, I wanted to ask, do you wanna go to the dance tomorrow?" _I didn't want to go with her_. I wanted to go with Haley, but she was with Rider. When Hannah asked me, Haley looked a little shocked, and embarrassed, and she was about to turn around when I called her name, "Haley, wait!" Hannah turned around and saw Haley, and looked at me and said, "Oh ok. My queue to leave." I looked at Hannah and said, "You don't have to." Hannah smiled and stood up and said, "But you want me to." She walked out, and looked at Haley as she left.

Haley came and sat down next to me and said, "So you wanna go to the dance with me?"

I raised an eyebrow and said, "You sure Rider won't scoop you up again and take you away?"

**Well, thats all. Hope you liked it. Please review..**


	25. A Dark Night In Summer Time

**Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews again. Here's another chapter:**

**Chapter 24... A Dark Night In Summer Time**

"Wow, _that_ is something," I said, as Haley and I walked inside the greenhouse, the stars shining through the translucent ceiling. It had been cleared out especially for the _Summer Dance,_ and it looked quite decent, with the food table, dance floor, and students dressed in gowns and robes. Haley smiled and said, "Yeah, it really is."

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked her, and she nodded, so I went over to where four or five different punch bowls were kept, to get her something. I ran into Cedric there, who snorted at me and said, "Having a good time?" I rolled my eyes and said, "Why are you so pissed off?" He sighed in frustration and said, "Haven't you seen the lovely couple?" He pointed to the door, where I saw Harry and Cho talking to Gabby and a bunch of other people.

"I feel for ya Ced, I really do. But you know, you gotta make a decision. Who do you really want? Cho? Or Harry?" He looked at both of them intently and said, "I don't know Aaron. You tell me. Which one do you think I should end up with?" I rolled my eyes slightly and said, "You know Ced, that's really upto you. One's a dude, the other's a chick. It's not like I'm picking candy here." As I said this, he looked anxious and said, "I gotta go." He put down his glass and walked outside, and I saw that Cho and Harry had left too.

I picked up two glasses of punch and ran to Haley and said, "Just hold these. I have to go for a sec." Even though I didn't have to help Harry or Cedric, somehow I felt as though it was because of me all of this had happened. And I just _had_ to make it right. I ran out into the darkness and cold, and looked around for either of the three. I saw none of them, but then I heard a scream. It was Cho, and it was coming from near Hagrid's hut. I ran towards there, and saw Cedric, Harry and Cho, standing pretty close to each other.

Cedric had taken out his wand, and was pointing it at Harry, breathing hard. I walked near them, still around a few yards away, and Cho saw me. "Aaron, help us!" Cedric now looked at me, an angry yet confused look in his eyes. Cho ran past those two and me, towards the ball, crying. I looked back at the two; Harry seemed to be stuck in simple shock.

I took a step closer to them and Cedric said, "Now, Harry, we can finish this. Cho can finally be mine." Even though the situation was intense, I thought to myself, _He finally chose the girl. Hallelujah. _

But Harry retorted, "You could just never accept the fact that she likes me better. You could never stand to see me happy, could you? You stupid, stupid piece of shit! You just had to run off with that blonde whore even though you knew how I felt."

He quickly took out his wand, and I said, "Ok, you guys have to stop. Look at yourselves! You're about to tear each other to pieces over some girl! And remember the good times you guys had!? The Christmas ball, the tower!? Me not willing to make out with either of you? Remember all the good times! Cho really isn't worth it, is she?"

I looked at them pleadingly, and both looked at me for a second. I thought I had convinced them, but then Harry shouted, "Oh fuck you and your stupid mind games. This is all your fault Aaron. All your fucking fault." Cedric interrupted him and said, "Don't blame this on him Harry. Just because your life is full of crap, doesn't mean Aaron has anything to do with it. Infact, I think I might as well end your meaningless life right now. What do you think Aaron?" Cedric seemed to be on my side, but he even seemed murderous. _What the hell was I supposed to do?_

Then suddenly, I heard my name shouted from behind. All three of us turned, and I saw Haley running towards me, holding her long silvery gown above the muddy floor. She came next to me and said, "You left in such a hurry. I didn't know what…" She stopped and looked at Harry and Cedric and then said, "Wait, what are you guys doing?" But then, Harry pointed his wand towards Haley and said, _"Flagrate!"_ A line of fire shot out of his wand, and I grabbed Hailey and pulled her towards me, just before the fire hit her.

"What the fuck was that for Harry!? What did she ever do to you?" I screamed. Just as Cedric was about to aim his spell at Harry, and I was about to take out my wand, I heard an oh-so familiar voice in the back.

"You're with her?! _My sister!?_"

I looked back, and so did Haley. It was Hermione, her eyes full of tears. I looked to the guys, and thought, _Oh fuck._

**Well, thats all. Hope you liked it. Only like a chapter to go. Please review..**


	26. Locked Hearts & Hand Grenades

**Hey everyone. Thanks a lot for the reviews, Jess and Angiloy. Anyways, I said there was only one chapter more, but it was kinda huge, so I cut it into 2 smaller chapters. So this is the second last chapter. Anyways, hope you like it...**

**Chapter 25... Locked Hearts And Hand Grenades**

"Aaron, you sick bastard!" Hermione took out her wand and aimed it towards me. "Haley, step away from him," she said. Haley came forward and said, "No."

Hermione looked really pissed now and said, "What? Move. Away. Now!" Haley took out her wand and said, "No! He doesn't like you! Get over it!" Hermione had had enough. She squinted and screamed, "Rectusempra!" towards my direction. The spell flew extremely fast, and just before the pink light could hit me, I felt pulled into a force field and I opened my eyes to see Chloe standing in front of me.

"Run, now!"

I moved away and the spell bounded off Chloe and hit Cedric instead, who was standing behind me. Cedric flew backwards. Haley didn't know what had happened, no one did, and Hermione was dumbfounded. Harry looked at me and said, "Avada Kedavra!" The green light was faint and just as it was about to hit me, Chloe grabbed my hand again. It was like I had been pulled into a black and white dream sequence, where everything was in slow motion. I realized I was seeing through someone else's eyes, Chloe's eyes.

I saw her walk inside the Ravenclaw home room, and keep a few letters inside a secret removable brick. _The letters._ The letters she had wanted me to find. She then looked towards a boy, and I could feel her strong feelings towards him. She loved him. Then I came back to reality. Chloe had again blocked Harry's spell, but this time, instead of re bounding, it just withered away. Harry looked shocked, and I aimed my wand at him and said, " Petrificus Totalus!" Harry fell to floor, squirming, and I ran over to Cedric, who looked quite dazed.

I then looked back and saw Hermione walk over to Haley. I ran over to her and stood by her side. Hermione had tears welled up in her eyes and I think she was about to say an apology. As she started, "Haley, Aaron, I don't know what came over…" But she was interjected by Haley who slapped her on her face, hard. "You're a bitch, Hermione. Stay away from us." Haley grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Hermione, as we both walked towards the ball, and I looked at her, smiled and said, "Damn Haley, I never knew you had it in you." Haley laughed and said, "Well there's a lot you don't know Aaron. But at least you have the whole year to find out."

**The Next Day… 11 AM**

"You're all expelled. Harry, Cedric, Hermione, Aaron, Haley; this is the most outrageous behavior I have ever seen in all my days as a headmaster. I expect you all to pack your bags and be on the Hogwarts express by 3 in the afternoon. I'll look forward to seeing you next summer, and I hope that by then, you all would have matured into responsible young adults. Now out you go," said Dumbledore, pointing towards the door. As we walked out, Harry gave me the stink eye and I said, "Oh dear, _the boy who lived_ just became _the boy who got expelled_. Isn't that just a pity?" He mumbled something under his breath, and I just started laughing.

I looked to Haley, who was beaming and I asked her, "Why exactly are you so happy?" She just grinned and said, "Cause at least I got something out of coming to Hogwarts." I raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh yeah, what's that?" She nudged me and said, "You, jackass!" She walked to the home room with me and said, "Well I'm off to pack, see you in an hour." When she saw me leaving the home room, she asked me, "Where are you going?"

I shrugged and said, "I still have something to do."

**Well, thats all. Please review, and the last part will be out really soon.**


	27. Looking For Somewhere

**Hey everyone. Well this is it. I had the best time ever writing this story, and it'll definitely be one of the most favorite stories of all time. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers over time: Jess, Invisiblelilaclights, Angiloy, The Tall Violets, Vampireking, Cluelesswanderer and Ilovephram4eva. Thank you guys, and I hope it was as much fun for you to read as it was for me to write.**

**Part 26… Looking For Somewhere**

I went over to breakfast table in the Main Hall, and saw Elektra sitting there. She smiled when she saw me and said, "Hey! Where were you last night?!" I laughed and said, "Long story. Hey, I need to ask you a favour. Could you take me to your homeroom?" She looked confused and said, "Aaron, you could get expelled." I shrugged and said, "Been there, done that." She looked at me wide eyed and said, "What!? You got expelled!" I told her to calm down and asked her to take me there. She reluctantly agreed and took me to the homeroom. No one was there, since everyone seemed to be at the breakfast table.

"So? Why are you here?" She asked me, hands folded near her chest. I looked around, for that one loose brick. I tried remembering which one it was. As I fumbled and tried to feel for it, I felt one of the bricks moving a little. I pulled it out and put my hand inside.

I took out the yellowed letters and looked at them, while Elektra looked confused and asked me, "What are those?" I sighed and said, "Unfinished business." I went out to the field, along with Elektra by my side, and threw them on the ground. She tapped my shoulder and said, "Don't you want to read them?" I took out my wand and said, "Incendio!" A small fire started among the letters, and I looked at Elektra and she said, "I guess that answers my question."

I never did find out what those letters said. All I knew was there was a guy named Noah, who Chloe had something to do with, and she wrote him a few letters before she died. Why she wanted me to burn them, I never understood. Maybe in another life, I could ask her.

I looked at Elektra and said, "I have to leave today at 3. I'll be back next summer. So don't forget me." Elektra looked disappointed and came over to me, "Couldn't even if I tried." She kissed me on the cheek, and hugged me tight. I hugged her back, and I could hear her crying quietly.

I went back to the dorm room and started packing. Harry had already packed, and kept looking at me while I did. After a while I looked at him and said, "What?" He shook his head and said, "Nothing nothing. I just find it so fucking strange that someone with that face could be such an asshole." I half smiled and said, "Is that a compliment?" He stood up and said nothing, and walked out the door.

After packing was done, I went down to the home room, and I saw Haley waiting for me. Hermione was there too, but it was clear they weren't talking. Haley smiled when she saw me come down and said, "You ready to leave?" I looked at my clock, it was 1:30. "We still have time, right?"

The sun was out today, which was a surprise seeing the cold winter we'd been having. All of us were sitting out in the fields, talking to each other. Except for Harry and Hermione, who were both moping by the lake. I went over to Cedric, who was talking to Cho, and he smiled when he saw me. "Hey," I said.

He got up and said, "Hey. So I'm sorry I got you expelled." I waved my hand and said, "Shit happens. It wasn't your fault." He all of a sudden hugged me, it was awkward, and then he said, "Thanks."

I was confused and said, "For what?" He looked at Cho and said, "For making me realize what I really want."

I went over now to Haley, and we both lay down on the field, looking up at the sky. I turned to her, and said, "Will I see you again, well, until next year?" She sighed and said, "I don't know. Maybe." I made puppy dog eyes at her and said, "That sucks." She laughed and said, "Maybe I could give you something to remember me by." I looked at her, and she sat up. I did too, and I asked her, "Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Close your eyes."

I did.

She put her hands around my neck, and the next thing I knew she pressed her lips against mine. But before she pulled away, she surprisingly bit my upper lip too. I opened my eyes, and she smirked.

"Good enough?" She asked me, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Well…" I said, trying to sound choosy.

"Oh yeah?" She nudged me as we both fell on the grass again, laughing.

**Well, thats all. I hope you liked it. Thanks a lot for reading...**


End file.
